Pike VS Jane
by x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x
Summary: Un recueil de plein de petites OS qui se passent au moment où Lisbon sort avec Pike. Comme le dit le titre, il y aura de la rivalité entre Jane et Pike... Qui n'a jamais rêvé de ça ? ... JISBON !
1. Une simple danse

Dans les bureaux du FBI, en plein milieu de la journée, tous les agents étaient occupés sur l'affaire en cours. Enfin, tous sauf Patrick Jane, qui lui, était couché dans son fauteuil mythique, les yeux fermés et de la musique dans les écouteurs. Il avait la tête ailleurs et l'affaire en cours, on peut bien se l'imaginer, était très très très loin de lui en ce moment même… Et alors que les autres agents commençaient sérieusement à ramer et à ne plus rien trouver, Lisbon décida de demander quelques conseils à Jane. Elle s'approcha de lui et une fois à côté du fauteuil, elle s'abaissa pour être à la même hauteur que lui.

\- Jane.

Mais bien sûr, elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Alors elle retira l'un de ses écouteurs avant de s'approcher de son oreille maintenant vide.

\- JANE!

Il sursauta avant de regarder légèrement celle qui venait de lui démolir l'oreille gauche en le réveillant brutalement.

\- Oh, Lisbon, la prochaine fois vous ne voulez pas me réveiller en douceur?

\- Pendant que vous êtes tranquillement en train de dormir dans votre beau fauteuil, nous, on est en train de se fatiguer sur une affaire qui n'avance pas, lui répondit-elle agacée.

\- Mais je suis totalement dans l'enquête, autant que vous!

\- Ah oui? Ça m'étonnerait…

\- J'écoute la musique qui passait en boucle pendant le meurtre. Je suis super concentré sur l'affaire, se justifia-t-il.

\- Tellement que vous étiez en train de dormir.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers son bureau, mais avant de s'asseoir, elle regarda une dernière fois vers son collègue. Il s'était levé et dansait, toujours les écouteurs dans les oreilles et les yeux à moitié ouverts, juste assez que pour ne pas foncer dans quelque chose. Elle le regarda, un léger sourire amusé sur le visage. Il tournait lentement sur lui-même, faisant de grands gestes gracieux et avec un fin sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha ensuite de son amie, toujours en dansant, et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle danse avec lui, mais elle ne la prit pas.

\- Jane, on doit travailler.

\- Et vous pouvez faire une pause, dit-il pour l'inciter à danser avec lui.

\- On est au travail.

\- Donc si c'était chez vous, vous accepteriez?

Il fit un grand sourire fier de l'avoir démasquée et elle lui sourit en détournant le regard comme elle le faisait si souvent. Et avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, Jane continua la conversation.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas si vous ne dansez pas avec moi je viendrai chez vous pour avoir le droit à ma danse.

\- Jane! Lisbon! les interrompit Wylie. J'ai quelque chose!

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lisbon était dans sa salle de bain. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire à fine bretelle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle était moulante et faisait ressortir ses formes. Ça lui allait à merveille. Elle portait des talons ni trop haut, ni trop bas et avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés. Ils étaient néanmoins faits de magnifiques boucles qui partaient un peu partout dans son dos. Elle était en train de se mettre du mascara et un peu de crayon, ainsi qu'une touche de rouge à lèvres. Ce n'était pas énormément de maquillage, mais juste assez pour embellir un peu son visage. Après tout, c'était Lisbon, et Lisbon n'était pas du genre à se maquiller des tonnes pour finalement que ça fasse superficiel, comme le font certaines filles. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, elle avait encore bien le temps.

Devant sa maison, une DS bleue s'arrêta et un magnifique homme aux cheveux blonds bouclés dans un costume exceptionnellement accompagné d'une cravate assortie. Il avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa collègue, frappa, puis fit quelques pas en arrière avant de mettre ses écouteurs et de danser tout seul.

La jeune femme entendit sonner à sa porte. « Déjà? » se dit-elle alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour aller ouvrir à son petit-ami, mais alors qu'elle ouvrit, elle ne vit pas exactement l'homme qu'elle attendait, mais Jane à la place, en train de danser seul dans son jardin, des écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Elle sourit à cette scène qui l'amusa beaucoup et quand celui-ci la vit, il arrêta sur-le-champ de danser. Il n'aurait plus su. Il la contempla, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle! Il détourna ensuite le regard pour de nouveau se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il s'était donnée, avant de, toujours en dansant, s'approcher de cette dernière en lui tendant la main pour l'inciter à le suivre. Elle continua juste de sourire, sans bouger pour autant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne prendrait pas sa main.

\- Jane, je n'ai pas le temps.

\- On a toujours le temps pour une danse avec son ami.

\- Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai… Il y a Marcus qui doit arriver dans cinq minutes à peine.

\- Cinq minutes, ce qui nous donne le temps de danser juste un peu.

Elle refit le même sourire que plus tôt dans la journée en détournant le regard. Elle savait bien que Jane était têtu comme un chien qui viendrait de voir un chat et était prêt à le poursuivre et savait aussi qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'en dissuader. Il prit la rose qu'il avait cachée à côté de sa porte et la lui tendit avec le plus beau sourire. Elle la prit en souriant à son tour et Jane retira les écouteurs de son téléphone pour que tous les deux puissent entendre la musique. C'était une musique de valse que Lisbon ne connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle n'en prêta même pas attention, car elle s'en fichait royalement. Il lui tendit sa main et cette fois-ci elle déposa la sienne dessus. Jane l'emmena à l'intérieur de son salon et déposa sa main libre dans le bas du dos de la magnifique femme qui se trouvait contre lui. Lisbon déposa la rose sur le meuble le plus proche et mit ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire de danse. Il la fit tourner au rythme de la musique et leurs sourires et regards s'intensifièrent. Ils ne virent même plus le temps passer, dans les bras de l'autre.

Au même moment, une autre voiture se gara devant la maison de Teresa, et cette fois-ci ce fut un homme aux cheveux brun qui sortit de celle-ci. Il se rapprocha de la porte en faisant glisser ses mains plusieurs fois sur le long de sa veste pour être sûr qu'aucun pli ne s'y trouvait. Il allait frapper à la porte pour prévenir sa petite amie qu'il était arrivé, mais se rendit compte que celle-ci était déjà entre-ouverte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et entendit de la musique qui venait du salon. C'était une musique un peu romantique et sourit en s'imaginant qu'elle surprise sa compagne pouvait lui réserver. Il entra lentement dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon un grand sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça en moins de deux secondes en voyant la scène qui se trouvait devant lui. Il vit sa copine, un beau sourire aux lèvres, en train de danser les yeux dans les yeux avec ce pathétique de Jane. Était-ce de la colère ou de la jalousie qu'il ressentait en ce moment? En fait, les deux étaient presque pareils. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais ce n'était pas le rouge comme Lisbon quand elle était gênée, ici c'était rouge de colère. La seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment était d'arrêter ça!

\- Teresa!

La première intéressée tourna le regard vers son interlocuteur et quand elle se rendit compte que c'était son petit-ami, toutes ses pensées se chamboulèrent et la déstabilisèrent au point qu'elle perde l'équilibre en trébuchant dans les pieds de Jane. Celui-ci la rattrapa dans ses bras, mais Lisbon se retira en vitesse, voyant qui les regardait.

\- Marcus! Tu es là.

\- Oui, je suis venu te chercher comme nous l'avions dit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Pike, répondit Jane pour le rassurer, ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui suis venu et je lui ai demandé de danser avec moi.

\- Ouais…

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était le seul moyen pour me faire partir, continua Jane.

\- Jane, ne vous en faites pas, je suis assez grande que pour m'expliquer seule avec lui, répondit Lisbon avant de regarder Marcus. Je lui avais promis une danse donc j'ai dansé avec lui.

\- Je comprends, ce… Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste été un peu étonné en rentrant. Avoua Pike.

Lisbon s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

\- Euh… Ecoutez, enchaina Jane, je vais partir et vous laisser aller à JeNeSaisPasOùVousDeviezAller. Désolé pour le dérangement. Pike, salua-t-il ensuite. Lisbon.

\- Bonne soirée, Jane, répondit cette dernière

Il termina avec un petit sourire adressé à Lisbon puis s'en alla. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de finalement s'en aller aussi, sans se dire un mot.


	2. Le fauteuil

L'équipe du FBI arrivait à la fin d'une enquête. Fisher, Wylie, Cho et Lisbon se trouvaient dans l'open-space, quand Cho reçut un appel de leur patron. Il lui parla cinq petites minutes puis s'adressa au reste de l'équipe.

\- Brady a avoué le meurtre, déclara-t-il, on a fini et on peut tous rentrer.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres des quatre membres du FBI. Chacun repartit chez eux tour à tour, sauf Lisbon, qui resta car, afin de réussir un de ses nouveaux plans, Jane avait emprunté son badge et son fusil pour se faire passer pour un agent confirmé et maintenant, elle devait attendre son retour pour qu'il les lui rendre. Elle savait qu'ils en avaient pour au moins trois bonnes heures de route et commença à attendre. Elle était très fatiguée, depuis quatre jours elle ne dormait plus à cause de cette enquête qui ne se finissait pas. Et maintenant fait, elle ne pouvait toujours pas renter chez elle.

Après une bonne heure de patience, la fatigue l'envahit à un haut point et quand elle tourna le regard, elle vit le fauteuil de Jane. Elle le contempla de nombreuses minutes, mais elle essayait de ne pas céder. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Surtout que si Jane la voyait, il allait se moquer d'elle pendant encore de nombreuses années. Elle ne détacha pas son regard de ce meuble en vieux cuir brun qui avait l'air tellement confortable et qui l'attirait de plus en plus, comme un aimant. Après quelques minutes de tortures, elle se laissa finalement tenter et se dirigea vers le fauteuil de Jane. Elle se coucha dessus en se disant qu'elle allait juste fermer les yeux, sans plus, mais elle finit par s'endormir dans les trois minutes.

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à cet étage et Abbott et Jane en sortirent. Abbott se dirigea vers son bureau, alors que Jane chercha sa collègue pour lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit une personne dans son fauteuil. Il s'approcha et, plus il reconnaissait la jeune femme, plus son sourire s'agrandissait. Il s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur, avant de s'appeler doucement.

\- Lisbon… Lisbon… Liiiiisboooon…

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, elle dormait à point fermé. Il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de l'appeler encore une ou deux fois.

\- Lisbon.

\- Mmh… Crut-il entendre alors qu'elle bougeait lentement.

\- J'ai vos affaires.

Elle ne répondit pas. Un sourire naissait sur le visage du joli blond en la voyant aussi fatiguée et si détendue sur son fauteuil chéri. Le nombre de fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien trouvé de plus confortable que ce canapé et qu'elle s'était moquée de lui. Maintenant, ça pourrait être son tour. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il eut une idée et qu'il se pencha vers sa partenaire pour lui reparler.

\- Moi aussi je suis fatigué! Vous me laissez une petite place?

Un léger sourire arriva sur les lèvres de Lisbon et elle se colla du mieux qu'elle put contre le dos du fauteuil. Ça semblait être la chose la plus difficile à faire pour elle, vu à qu'elle point elle était fatiguée. Jane s'installa à ses côtés avant de la regarder.

\- Vous comptez dormir ici?

Son visage ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il prit le badge en or de sa partenaire et le contempla de tous les côtés.

\- Vous savez ce que je devrais faire? Je devrais garder votre badge et aller le faire fondre pour le revendre à quelqu'un et gagner de l'argent! C'est une bonne idée non?

Le silence resta présent une bonne trentaine de secondes avant que Jane continue.

\- Oui, oui… Je sais ce que vous allez me dire!

Il attendit deux secondes puis reprit.

\- _Vous faites ça et je vous tire une balle dans la tête! _continua-t-il en imitant son amie.

Le silence resta encore plus que précédemment, mais il vit un sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Lisbon. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu, il avait vu juste et il le savait! Il continua d'observer le petit logo de police en or dans tous les recoins. Il ne faisait rien en particulier et en temps normal ça l'aurait déjà énervé, mais ici le fait qu'il soit collé à sa chère Lisbon lui donnait envie de rester. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas, surtout qu'elle ne faisait rien de spécial vu qu'elle dormait. Mais il aimait être ainsi, aussi proche de son amie, sentant son souffle régulier dans son cou, sentant son corps collé au sien, sentant sa main contre son bras, et la voyant aussi calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours concentré sur son nouveau jouet en appréciant à chaque seconde l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais surtout avec qui il se trouvait, il entendit le Ding de l'ascenseur résonner, puis vit la silhouette d'un homme s'approcher de lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de qui c'était : Marcus Pike. Quand celui-ci le reconnut à son tour, il s'approcha timidement pour lui parler.

\- Jane, tu ne sais pas où pourrait se trouver Teresa?

\- Euh… Non, répondit-il désolé.

Il se retourna ensuite vers sa collègue qui gardait toujours ses yeux fermés avant de lui parler.

\- Lisbon, tu ne sais pas où pourrait se trouver Teresa? répéta Jane, amusé d'avoir volé la réplique de Pike.

Il afficha ensuite un énorme sourire enfantin alors que Pike n'aperçu seulement maintenant sa copine qui se trouvait collée à Jane.

\- Lisbon? demanda Jane. Lisbon!

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il afficha un sourire puis attrapa son nez de son pouce et de son index et bougea celui-ci subtilement.

\- Liiiisboooon…

\- Mmmh…..

Lisbon se réveilla et soupira une grande fois avant d'ouvrir finalement les yeux pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps et de regarder son ami se trouvant collé à elle.

\- Pourquoi il faut que je me réveille? J'étais bien… Se lamenta celle-ci contre son partenaire.

\- Car Monsieur votre petit ami vous attend, se défendit-il.

Elle tourna son regard et se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Jane se releva pour s'asseoir et fut imité quelques secondes après par la jolie brune encore à moitié endormie. Le consultant se mit debout et serra la main de Pike pour le saluer avant de se retourner vers Lisbon. Elle croisa son regard, puis tendit ses mains pour qu'il l'aide à se lever.

\- À votre service grand-mère! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes en inclinant la tête légèrement.

\- Je vous aurais bien mis une claque derrière la tête, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour ça.

Jane rigola, vite rejoint par sa partenaire. Pike prit la main de Lisbon et commença à l'amener vers la sortie et celle-ci se laissa faire. Après quelques mètres, Jane l'interpela.

\- Bonne nuit Lisbon.

Elle se retourna et lui afficha un beau sourire.

\- Bonne nuit Jane.


	3. L'airstream

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé du retard, mais entre le travail pour l'école et mes activités, c'est compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire… Mais bon voilà, je suis revenue avec une nouvelle OS juste pour vous ! La prochaine le plus vite possible, mais je ne promets rien…

.

.

.

.

.

C'était déjà le soir dans les environs d'Austin. Le ciel était noir et déjà rempli d'étoiles qui éclairaient légèrement la route. Après une longue journée, Jane et Lisbon rentraient, ayant fini une enquête de plus. Pour éviter de prendre un grand nombre de voitures, Abbott avait pris Fischer et Cho dans sa voiture alors que Jane avait pris Lisbon dans son Airstream. Ces deux derniers roulaient depuis presque une heure et la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude s'était endormie, laissant son consultant la mener jusqu'au parking de leur lieu de travail pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa voiture et rentrer chez elle. Il faisait calme, on entendait légèrement une musique de Jazz qui passait à la radio, sûrement au volume le plus faible possible.

Jane tournait souvent la tête pour voir si Lisbon dormait toujours, et à chaque fois ce fut le cas. Il aimait bien la regarder dormir, surtout en ce moment. Depuis quelques mois, elle sortait avec Marcus Pike et semblait plus tendue lorsqu'elle était seule avec son consultant, chose qui le rendait un peu plus triste chaque jour. C'était comme si la complicité qui était née petit à petit entre eux était en train de disparaitre au même rythme qu'elle était arrivée, avec lenteur. Il l'observait pour voir si tout allait bien, si elle dormait sereinement et pour son plus grand soulagement, c'était le cas.

Le vibrement de l'Airstream berçait Lisbon. Elle s'était endormie depuis un bon petit temps quand elle fut réveillée en sursaut à cause d'un choc, vite suivi par un grincement de pneu qui dura presqu'une minute entière. Elle ouvrit les yeux en moins de deux et se tint dans un réflexe à la poignée de la porte se trouvant à sa droite. Une fois l'Airstream arrêté, elle regarda Jane pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit que ses yeux étaient aussi apeurés que soulagés.

\- Jane, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- On a roulé sur quelque chose et l'Airstream ne voulait plus freiner.

\- Et maintenant?

Jane regarda de nouveau la route en réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant?

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, expliqua-t-il. Je ne vais pas le refaire démarrer sans savoir s'il saura s'arrêter.

Lisbon soupira, mais acquiesça quand même. Il avait raison, il n'allait pas risquer d'avoir un accident pour rien. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant?

\- On appelle une dépanneuse? proposa-t-elle.

\- Si vous voulez.

Elle fut surprise de sa réponse. Si elle voulait? Il y aurait une autre solution? Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire d'autre qu'appeler de l'aide? Sans savoir répondre à ses questions, elle les lui demanda pour être certaine.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire d'autre?

\- Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes, vous comptez leur dire quoi? se justifia ce dernier.

\- Vous ne savez pas? s'étonna celle-ci. Donc vous, vous roulez sans savoir où vous allez ?

\- Non, je sais que c'est par ici, je me souviens que l'on est venu sur cette route pour aller sur le lieu de l'affaire. Je sais qu'on est sur le bon chemin, c'est notre endroit exact que je ne connais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire, Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout? s'énerva-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il regarda un peu derrière lui pour apercevoir son lit qui se trouvait un mètre plus loin. Lisbon suivit son regard et quand elle vit le lit, elle soupira une fois de plus.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris… lui dit-elle.

Elle se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

\- Vous allez où? lui demanda Jane, surpris.

\- Je vais téléphoner à Marcus, je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant.

Jane se sentit bête une seconde. Lisbon sortit et chercha le bon numéro dans ses contacts avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son petit copain, elle expliqua la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, en lui disant qu'elle ne serait pas là ce soir avec lui. Jane, qui entendait un petit peu la conversation, se rapprocha de la porte pour écouter sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait ça.

\- Bonne nuit, entendit-il dehors. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Il avait beau faire ce qu'il voulait, entendre sa collègue dire ces trois mots à un homme lui semblait insupportable. Il se sentit égoïste de ressentir ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il la regarda raccrocher son téléphone et elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers lui. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et il fit de même.

\- Vous avez l'air de tenir à lui, déduisit Jane.

\- Oui.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à entendre de sa part, dite très doucement, très simplement.

\- Mais est-ce que lui tient autant à vous?

\- Je le crois bien, répondit-elle timidement.

\- Tant mieux, vous le méritez, Lisbon.

Un sourire un peu plus grand et plus sincère arriva sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Jane lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour l'inciter à rentrer dans l'Airstream, ce qu'elle fit de suite. Elle retira ensuite ses chaussures et s'assit sur le lit du beau blond. Elle le regarda ensuite. Il s'était réinstallé à son siège conducteur en essayant de prendre une position agréable pour dormir.

\- Venez… lui dit timidement Lisbon.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis très bien ici, lui répondit son ami.

Elle s'installa dans le lit de Jane et remonta la couette sur elle. Elle sentit l'odeur de son consultant l'envahir de tous les côtés et se sentit bien grâce à ça. Ça l'apaisait, elle se détendait de plus en plus, emmitouflée dans les draps de l'homme qu'elle aimait beaucoup, et ses pensées arrivèrent à lui. Pendant qu'elle était bien, lui était inconfortablement assis dans un siège de conducteur. Elle s'en voulait de le laisser là et se dit qu'après tout c'était Jane, elle pouvait bien passer une nuit en sa compagnie, elle avait assez confiance en lui, il ne ferait rien d'indiscret ou d'étrange.

\- Et si, comme argument, je vous dis que j'ai froid?

Jane resta un moment dans le silence et Lisbon pouvait très bien imaginer son sourire se graver petit à petit.

\- Alors dans ce cas je ne peux vous laisser dans de telles conditions!

Il avait compris que ce n'était pas vrai, que Lisbon n'avait pas réellement froid. Il la remercia silencieusement de faire autant attention à lui. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'imaginer le laisser dormir là, et il trouvait cette attention adorable de sa part. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Merci, lui dit-il quand même.

Elle lui répondit dans un sourire et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Lisbon apaisée par les draps et l'odeur de Jane, et lui en savourant simplement la compagnie de son amie qu'il aimait tellement, et bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait.


	4. Le bowling

Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle OS rien que pour vous ! Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que, étant donné que je pars en vacance, je ne crois pas pouvoir publier un autre OS d'ici peu… Mais en rentrant je vais faire mon possible pour en écrire un au plus vite !

A part ça, je remercie tout le monde pour les commentaires ! J'ai répondu ici à ceux qui m'en on posté un pour mon dernier chapitre (le chapitre 3) :

**bulle-de-bo** : Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Et pas besoin de t'excuser pour le dernier, tout ne peu pas plaire à tout le monde, et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !

**PoyPoy :** J'y ai déjà pensé mais je ne sais pas si je vais en faire des fics… Mais c'est vrai que oui, je pourrais rajouter des suites pour quelques uns, ça pourrait être chouette ! En tout cas merci beaucoup !

**Paiw :** Et bien voici l'OS que tu attendais ! Merci pour ton commentaires, et je compte bien continuer le plus possible !

**LaPlumeDeJoy**** :** C'est vrai que c'est un couple culte mais ici justement ils ne sont pas ensemble à la fin des OS !

.

.

.

.

.

Lisbon était à son bureau, bouclant le dossier qu'ils venaient de terminer. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils travaillaient dessus et ils avaient finalement trouvé le tueur grâce à un coup monté de Jane. Il avait fait passer Cho pour un tueur à gage pour tromper celui recherché par le FBI et son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection, comme d'habitude. Elle était occupée sur son ordinateur quand Wylie l'interrompit, assez timide.

\- Lisbon ..?

\- Oui? répondit-elle.

\- Euh… Avec l'équipe, on va au bowling ce soir pour fêter l'anniversaire de Fisher, vous venez avec nous?

Lisbon réfléchit un instant. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'aller avec eux, mais Marcus l'avait invitée chez lui pour manger. Non, elle ne pouvait pas annuler son rendez-vous avec lui.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, Wylie, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu…

\- Jane m'avait dit que vous alliez me répondre ça.

Ces mots surprirent Lisbon. Comme si Jane savait dans les moindres mouvements tout ce qu'elle faisait. En fait non, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Jane était Jane et restera Jane. Personne ne pouvait changer ça.

\- Il m'a dit que si vous répondiez ça, il savait que c'était car vous aviez un petit rencard avec l'agent Pike, continua Wylie. Il m'a aussi dit de vous dire que vous n'aviez qu'à l'invité avec nous.

Cette fois-ci, Lisbon fut bien étonnée. Jane qui voulait passer une soirée avec Marcus? Quelque chose ne sonnait pas bien dans cette histoire… Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais comptait bien en parler avec son consultant pour qu'il puisse répondre à toutes ses questions. Mais tout d'abord, elle devait parler à Marcus pour savoir s'il était d'accord pour le bowling.

\- Euh, je lui demanderai s'il est d'accord et je te dirai ce qu'il en est après, répondit Lisbon.

Wylie partit, un sourire gravé sur le visage. C'est dingue comme il faisait rire la belle brune. Pourquoi? Même elle ne savait pas vraiment. Mais elle le trouvait drôle, encore un petit enfant dans ce monde trop sérieux, un garçon doux et gentil dans ce monde de brute. Il avait cet air inconscient tout en étant déterminé et à fond dans ce qu'il faisait. Il lui faisait beaucoup pensé à Jane, au fait. En essayant de ne jamais trop prendre le côté sérieux, de trouver la petite blague pour faire rire les autres, en ayant de sourire à n'importe quel moment et n'importe qu'elle heure.

À la fin de la journée, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea à l'étage du dessus pour voir son petit ami. Elle l'embrassa et une fois dans l'ascenseur avec lui, elle trouva que c'était le bon moment pour parler du petit changement de programme.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Fisher aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle.

\- Oh, tu lui diras de ma part.

\- Et… Elle le fête avec l'équipe au bowling ce soir.

\- Et tu voudrais y aller?

\- Il y a tout le monde qui y va, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Mais… Je me disais que tu pourrais… Venir avec nous, finit-elle par expliquer.

\- Moi? Mais je ne suis pas de ton équipe.

\- Et alors? Viens, c'est une bonne occasion pour connaitre tout le monde.

Il fit un petit sourire et regarda ses pieds deux secondes avant de redresser le regard et de regarder sa petite amie dans les yeux.

\- Donc? demanda-t-elle.

Fisher, Abbott et Wylie étaient déjà au bowling, assis sur des divans, en train de parler. Les deux garçons avaient laissé leurs costumes de côté pour faire place à des baskets, des jeans et des T-shirts. Le plus jeune portait aussi un sweat qui était ouvert, laissant voir son T-shirt blanc en dessous sur lequel était marqué « Kill Me » avec le dessin d'un zombie. Fisher, elle, avait mis une robe rouge ni trop chic, ni trop « robe de campagne » qui lui allait extrêmement bien.

Tous les trois avaient un verre de champagne à la main quand Jane arriva, en chemise blanche bien repassée et jeans assez classe.

\- Salut les gars! les salua-t-il.

\- Salut, Jane, répondit Wylie avec un grand sourire.

\- Fisher, vous êtes superbe, la complimenta Jane.

\- Merci! Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Il s'installa à leur côté et prit un verre à son tour.

\- Finalement, Lisbon vient ce soir?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Wylie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle verrait avec Pike.

Le consultant hocha la tête pour affirmer la dernière réplique de son ami, avant de boire une gorgée de sa coupe encore bien remplie. Après un bon bout de temps, ils décidèrent d'aller commencer leur partie.

Ils commencèrent à marquer les noms et, avant de confirmer, on entendit une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous bien derrière eux.

\- Alors, on ne nous attend pas?

Lisbon arriva avec Pike. Il était en costume-cravate alors que Lisbon portait un singlet rentré dans une jupe qui moulait parfaitement son corps. Jane ne put s'empêcher de la regarder dans le moindre détail, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle!

\- Vous êtes venus! s'enjoua Fisher en allant leur dire bonjour.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit Pike en la saluant.

\- Merci.

Ils rajoutèrent leurs deux noms avant que la partie ne commence. Ce fut Fisher qui fut la première à devoir jouer. Elle fit tomber quatre quilles puis fit un Spare à son deuxième essai.

\- Et bien Fisher, vous commencez en beauté! lui dit Abbott

La partie commença normalement. Certains coups mieux que d'autres, parfois des Strikes, parfois aucune quille. Lisbon avait un peu de mal et lorsque ce fut à nouveau son tour, Pike vint se mettre à côté d'elle pour lui donner des conseils.

\- Ici, quand tu lances ta boule, tu positionnes le dos de ta main face aux quilles, mais il ne faut pas. Tu dois mettre ta main comme si tu lançais une balle de tennis, le creux vers les quilles.

Il lui expliqua et accompagna ses paroles en lui retournant sa main avec les siennes, lui montrant ainsi comment faire.

\- Tu vas voir, tu auras plus de facilité.

Jane, lui, regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin. Bien sûr, il ne montra aucune émotion, mais au fond, il bouillait de jalousie. La façon dont il touchait Lisbon, mettant ses mains sur les siennes presqu'en les caressant, la façon dont il la regardait dans les yeux, aussi près de son corps. Il aurait voulu courir pour les séparer en moins de deux secondes pour pouvoir prendre la place de Pike, mais ne fit rien. Il n'allait pas faire ça, il passerait pour un malade, et puis ce n'était pas son genre, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Après tout, Lisbon et Pike étaient ensemble, c'était normal. Mais dès qu'il les voyait aussi proche, il sentait sa chaleur corporelle augmenter de 10 degrés et sa tension monter en flèche.

La jeune femme lança la boule en suivant les conseils de son copain et fit tomber 8 quilles sur 10. Elle se retourna ensuite, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour lui montrer qu'elle était contente et fière d'avoir réussit. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille avant de lui parler.

La partie continua correctement, à part que Jane observait de plus en plus le couple. Un moment, il fit son deuxième Strike d'affilée, et ce fut Lisbon qui joua après lui.

Alors qu'il était encore sur la piste, elle arriva et prit sa boule en main avant de s'approcher du blondinet.

\- Joli, lui dit-elle.

\- À vous de montrer vos talents de joueuse professionnelle!

\- Mais oui, je n'ai pas encore fait un seul Strike depuis le début de la partie.

\- Je vais vous aidez, si vous voulez.

\- Allez-y, que je vois comment fait le pro, rigola-t-elle.

Il lui sourit d'amusement et elle fit de même. Il se plaça ensuite derrière elle.

\- Montrez-moi comment vous faites.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis regarda les quilles en face d'elle. Elle commença à prendre un peu d'élan, mais son consultant l'arrêta.

\- Hop hop hop! Première chose, vous regardez les quilles en face de vous.

\- Oui, je ne vais quand même pas regarder celles de la piste d'à côté.

Il rigola devant la logique de son amie. Il pointa ensuite son doigt devant lui et se rapprocha d'elle pour être sûr de viser la bonne chose par rapport à son regard. Elle regarda derrière pour voir Marcus et Jane la rassura.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais rien vous faire d'inapproprié, vous me connaissez bien assez pour le savoir.

Elle lui sourit et regarda de nouveau ce que Jane lui montrait.

\- Vous voyez les petites flèches ici au début de la piste?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, concentrée.

\- Visez celle du milieu ET dans la continuité, les quilles tout au fond. Vous allez voir les changements.

Elle affirma en hochant la tête puis s'apprêta à lancer, mais Jane l'arrêta une seconde fois. Il abaissa un peu plus la main dans laquelle elle tenait sa boule et, devant son regard interrogateur, il lui apporta en plus une explication.

\- Plus la boule est près du sol, plus vous arriverez à la contrôler.

\- Monsieur connait tous les trucs et astuces pour réussir.

\- C'est ça être professionnel, rigola-t-il.

Elle lança la boule en faisant tout comme Jane lui avait conseillé de faire et elle fit un Strike, son premier Strike. Elle se retourna avec un tellement grand sourire qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait toucher ses oreilles et avec la joie, elle prit Jane dans les bras, qui ne refusa en rien cette étreinte.

\- Et bien, vous voyez que vous pouvez y arriver, la complimenta-t-il.

Marcus Pike observait la scène et sentait que son souffle augmentait. Il était quand même en train de voir sa copine dans les bras d'un autre homme. Mais bon, pour ne pas passer pour le petit ami jaloux en train de se plaindre, il fit comme s'il n'y prêtait pas attention. Lisbon arriva ensuite près de lui.

\- Tu as vu ça comme c'était beau?

\- Je dirais même parfait, répondit Pike.

Il l'embrassa puis la prit dans ses bras et la partie continua.

Voyant tout les verres qui commençaient à se vider, Fisher proposa de refaire une tournée, mais Jane répliqua à la seconde que c'était son anniversaire et qu'elle n'avait pas à payer un verre pour tout le monde, et que cette tournée était pour lui.

Lisbon, voyant que Jane commençait à partir et qu'il serait donc seul, sauta sur l'occasion et se dirigea vers lui afin qu'il puisse répondre à toutes ses petites questions.

Alors qu'il était accoudé au bar en attendant ses boissons, Jane vit que Lisbon s'approchait de lui.

\- Hey Lisbon, lui dit-il.

\- Salut Jane.

\- Vous vous ennuyez à ce point, là-bas?

Elle rigola en baissant la tête une seconde avant de le regarder à nouveau.

\- Non, répondit-elle.

\- Mais vous êtes là pour une raison particulière, devina Jane simplement.

\- Oui… Jane, pourquoi vous avez voulu inviter Marcus?

Le consultant s'attendait à cette question et savait qu'à un moment ou un autre elle allait la lui poser. Il sourit légèrement avant de lui expliquer.

\- Comme ça, on apprend nous aussi à le connaitre.

\- Mais encore ..? l'incita Lisbon.

\- Mais encore quoi?

\- Jane, vos talents de médium déteignent assez sur moi pour que je sache que vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité.

Ok, là, elle avait vu juste. Oui, il ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais comptait lui dire maintenant. Après tout, pourquoi éterniser la chose alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas laisser tomber?

\- Je voulais apprendre à le connaitre, ça c'était la vérité, mais c'est juste pour savoir s'il est un bon gars, s'il est assez bien pour vous. Car vous méritez d'être avec quelqu'un de bien, et je voulais savoir s'il était à la hauteur.

Cette fois-ci, Lisbon savait qu'il disait la vérité, ça se voyait dans son regard.

\- Et le verdict?

\- Attendez, laissez-moi faire une analyse complète. Je vous le dirai après avoir vu son état quand il siphonne quelques verres d'affilés.

Lisbon rigola de plus belle, mais en même temps était heureuse. Heureuse de voir que Jane faisait autant attention à elle, c'était touchant de sa part.

Pike, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, voyait Jane et sa petite amie qui entraient dans une conversation de plus en plus sérieuse et se demandait vraiment de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Surtout en les voyant rentrer sûrement dans de longues explications, les yeux dans les yeux, sans détacher le regard une fraction de seconde. Une petite pointe de jalousie et de curiosité vint en lui en voyant cette scène.

La partie commençait à se terminer peu à peu, mais aucun agent n'avait l'air de s'en préoccuper. Les blagues et les rires s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle, tout comme les minutes.

Ce fut la fin de la partie, et au plus grand étonnement de tous ce fut Wylie qui la gagna. Ils restèrent tous encore un bon moment autour d'une table pour discuter puis ce fut le moment pour les collègues de rentrer chez eux. Ils se firent tous la bise et Jane s'approcha de Lisbon. Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue tout en l'étreignant.

\- C'était une belle soirée, lui dit Jane.

\- Oui, c'était amusant.

Jane s'approcha ensuite de Pike, avant de lui serrer la main. Il lui afficha un sourire avant de lui dire quelques mots.

\- Pike, je suis content d'avoir passé la soirée la soirée avec vous, on remet ça quand vous voulez.

De même, c'était très agréable, lui répondit Pike.

Et là, Lisbon fut émue en comprenant que oui, Marcus était un homme bien aux yeux de Jane.


	5. Le téléphone

Coucou tout le monde, voici le dernier OS avant de partir en vacance ! Comme ça ce sera un peu moins dur d'attendre.

Je voulais aussi vous dire, on m'a déjà remerciée d'écrire ces histoires, mais j'aimerais remercier quelqu'un d'autre : **mye-x-Jisbon** car elle corrige quand même TOUTES mes histoires et prend à chaque fois la peine de le faire correctement. C'est extrêmement gentil de ça part et c'est la tâche la plus ennuyeuse quand on doit publier une histoire… Donc encore merci à toi de m'aider !

**bulle-de-bo** : Et oui comme tu dis, il faut bien plus que ça et ce petit truc, Lisbon et Jane l'on !

**Yoshilementalist** : Oui justement moi aussi j'ai pris du plaisir à décrire Wylie, j'essayais de l'imaginer comme je l'avais habillé

**LaPlumeDeJoy** : Et je prends un plaisir fou à ne pas la faire craquer JUSTE pour imaginer vos réactions à chaque fin de chapitre ! Hihi…

**Paiw** : Et bien oui je suis médium moi aussi ! Ahah ! Mais oui s'il l'avait invité c'était justement pour qu'il voit si Pike était un homme bien (Et pour le surveiller un peu en même temps…)

**PoyPoy** : Et bien voilà donc la suite ! Et oui je ferais peut-être une fic avec une d'entre elle (ou plusieurs) mais d'abord je ne préfère pas me concentrer sur une seule mais sur l'ensemble pour continuer mes OS. Mais qui sait quand j'aurai fini…

**tearesa** : Quand il y aura du Jisbon ? Justement j'hésite à vous en mettre vu qu'elle sort avec Pike. Hihi j'aime bien jouer avec vos nerfs…

.

.

.

.

.

Patrick et Teresa étaient dans la voiture de ce dernier, en route vers la maison de Lisbon.

\- Donc vous vous souvenez du plan? demanda Jane pour la énième fois.

\- Oui! Je ne suis pas débile! se plaignit Lisbon. On rentre, je vais d'abord prendre une douche, car j'en ai bien besoin. Puis je mets une belle tenue de soirée, me coiffe, me maquille, et puis on va à ce stupide bal ou je dois servir d'appât au meurtrier en lui parlant.

\- Puis tu l'emmènes dehors, ajouta-t-il.

\- Puis je l'emmène dehors, répéta-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Lisbon. Ils sortirent tout les deux de la DS et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lisbon se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'elle monta sans même se retourner, alors que Jane s'installait sur le canapé du salon et jetait un œil sur les affaires de Lisbon qui l'entouraient. Il observa chaque petit détail, chaque petit objet. Et c'est là qu'il vit une montre pour homme au milieu des affaires éparpillées sur la table basse devant lui. Bien sûr, cette montre ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Pike, évidemment… Il souffla une fois puis entendit le téléphone sonner. Il le prit et regarda à l'écran. « Tiens, quand on parle du loup… » se dit-il à lui-même. Il monta les marches deux par deux en décrochant le téléphone.

\- _Teresa?_ demanda Pike au bout du téléphone.

\- Raté! Lisbon n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

\- _Jane?_

\- En chair et en os! se réjouit-il.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous...? Enfin bon, où est Teresa?_

\- Pourquoi?

\- _C'est urgent, je dois lui parler, insista Pike._

\- Bon et bien puisque c'est urgent… Elle est sous la douche, mais je vous la passe.

Il écouta à la porte de la salle de bain et entendit l'eau couler. Elle était encore sous la douche, il n'avait donc aucune chance de la voir au milieu de la pièce à moitié nue ou pire… Il décida donc d'entrer sans même frapper à la porte et puis tapa deux fois contre le rideau de douche qui le séparait de sa collègue.

\- Jane bon sang, mais vous êtes fou?! cria-t-elle de colère, mais surtout de surprise.

\- Il y a le téléphone pour vous, se justifia-t-il.

Il tendit le bras derrière le rideau, où il ne voyait absolument rien au plus grand bonheur de Lisbon, avant de le retirer deux secondes plus tard.

\- Ah, oui pardon…

Il prit un essuie qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et le tendit derrière le rideau. Il approcha le téléphone de son oreille et parla une dernière fois à son interlocuteur.

\- Désolé pour le temps, Pike, mais avec des mains trempées, elle n'aurait pas su prendre le téléphone. Je te la passe tout de suite.

Il tendit sa main une fois de plus derrière le rideau et cette fois-ci Lisbon prit le téléphone.

\- Oui Marcus […] Désolé, je… […] Quoi? Non! […] Ah… Pour Jane… […] Je… Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais... attends deux petites secondes.

Elle sortit juste sa tête du rideau et croisa le regard de Jane qui la regarda avec un sourire innocent.

\- Jane, sortez de la salle de bain!

Il obéit à la seconde et sortit. Il retourna dans le salon et essaya de passer le temps du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après presque trois quarts d'heure, il entendit des pas dans les escaliers derrière lui et vit une Lisbon magnifique dans une robe de soirée bordeaux qui mettait joliment ses courbes en valeur. Elle lui arrivait aux genoux, ce qui dévoilait le bas de ses jambes. C'était une robe bustier toute simple, mais tellement belle. Elle avait mis des talons pas trop hauts noirs, avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon et avait mis du rouge à lèvre rouge vif pour remettre en évidence la couleur de sa robe. Jane la détailla dans les moindres détails, chaque passerelle de son corps était passée à la loupe. Une fois en bas des escaliers, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous… Vous êtes superbe, arriva-t-il à articuler.

Elle rougit et regarda ses pieds. Comme Jane sentait la gêne arriver, il décida de changer de sujet.

\- Avouez-le, Pike croyait que je vous avais vue nue dans la douche.

Elle lui tapa l'épaule en lui faisant de grands yeux.

\- Oui et vous êtes débile de lui avoir fait croire ça!

\- Il était déjà étonné de m'entendre à l'autre bout du fil, alors je n'essaie même pas d'imaginer quand il a compris que je vous passais le téléphone alors que vous étiez sous la douche.

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un de ses sourires enfantins dont il a le secret sous un regard de reproche de Lisbon. Après quelques secondes, elle détourna le regard et un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres rouges.

\- Je l'admets, il avait l'air déboussolé, avoua-t-elle. Mais vous ne refaites plus jamais ça! C'était idiot de votre part.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, la prochaine fois je lui raccrocherai au nez si vous voulez.

Lisbon lui fit un regard noir, souffla une bonne fois d'exaspération, puis commença à partir.

\- Vous allez où comme ça?

\- J'ai un tueur à aller draguer.

Jane rigola, vite suivit de Lisbon et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux pour résoudre l'enquête.


	6. Drôle d'appel

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà, je suis de retour avec une petite OS toute fraiche ! Assez courte car je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps…_

_**TheTruthIs**__ : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes, et je ne compte pas arrêter tout de suite !_

_**mye-x-jisbon**__ : Merci à toi de me corriger chaque fois ! Et j'ai plein d'idées en tête pour de nouvelles OS ! _

_**PoyPoy**__ : Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que du jisbon très léger mais étant donné que ça se passe quand Lisbon sort avec Pike, j'ai un peu peur d'en mettre car s'il se passe quelque chose, la vrai réaction de Lisbon serait que comme dans la série elle quitte Pike pour Jane sauf qu'ici il ne doit avoir que de la jalousie l'un envers l'autre et pas plus… Mais je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour en mettre un peu plus dans une OS !_

_**Paiw**__ : Merci pour les vacances ! Et merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! _

_**Yoshilementalist**__ : Oui je rigole aussi quand je relis ce passage, je crois que c'est ma OS préférée dans celles que j'ai écrites jusque maintenant _

.

.

.

.

.

C'était un beau matin qui commençait au FBI. Jane arriva, pour une fois de bonne heure, et se dirigea vers l'Open Space pour aller saluer tout le monde, mais à son plus grand étonnement, Lisbon n'était pas là.

Une fois avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, il leur demanda où se trouvait cette dernière, mais personne ne savait.

\- Je l'ai vue prendre son gsm et partir dans les couloirs tout à l'heure, elle avait peut-être un appel important à passer, leur dit Wylie.

Jane réfléchit quelques secondes puis décida d'aller voir si le jeune agent disait vrai. Il fit quelques fois le tour des couloirs, cherchant la jeune femme, quand soudain, il tomba sur elle, son gsm à la main, parlant à travers l'appareil.

Il savait que c'était mal poli d'écouter les conversations des autres, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et il tendit l'oreille en essayant d'entendre la totalité des paroles de son amie.

\- Tout à l'heure? Euh, je ne sais pas, ça dépend si j'ai une affaire d'ici là… Mais oui, sinon,je finis à 19h.

Jane sut que sa collègue parlait à son très cher petit ami, ça pouvait se savoir aussi bien par ses paroles que par l'intonation de sa voix.

Il continua d'écouter ce que Lisbon disait. Tout paraissait normal, les discussions habituelles de couples à vrai dire. Mais à un moment donné, son attention fut particulièrement attirée.

\- Quoi le bébé? Arrête de t'inquiéter, il n'arrive que dans 5 mois.

Et là, Jane ne revint pas. Lisbon, un bébé, avec Pike. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, mais bizarrement sa respiration diminua dangereusement, inversement. Il sentit sa chaleur corporelle monter en fusée, il prit une grande respiration pour se ressaisir, mais rien à faire, ça ne passait pas.

\- Oui, on arrivera à tout prévoir d'ici là! continua-t-elle. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut tout acheter à la dernière minute, mais le mois d'avant c'est largement suffisant.

Jane avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Il se frotta le visage à l'aide de ses mains, respira une nouvelle fois profondément, s'appuya contre le mur pour être sûr de ne pas divaguer. Mais non, Lisbon, SA Lisbon était enceinte. Oui, dans quelques mois un petit bout tout droit venu de son ventre allait l'appeler maman, mais ce ne serait pas lui qui portera le nom de papa. Non, ce sera Marcus Pike.

\- Mais arrête, à être autant angoissé, je vais finir par l'être moi aussi! Tu sais, on a encore du temps devant nous avant qu'il arrive, 5 mois ce n'est pas rien.

5 mois. Dans 5 mois, Lisbon aura un petit descendant ou une petite descendante. Ça lui paraissait inimaginable, impossible. C'est vrai qu'il s'était déjà dit que le rôle de maman allait très bien à la jeune femme, mais de là à être vrai, aussi vite. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

\- À tout à l'heure, oui, moi aussi, je t'aime.

Lisbon raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche avant d'avancer dans le couloir pour retourner près des autres, mais après avoir tourné à droite, elle vit Jane, contre le mur, le regard perdu avec un air dévasté sur son visage.

\- Jane? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Vous allez bien? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Vous… Vous…

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer la fin de sa phrase. Déjà l'admettre était compliqué, mais alors le dire…

\- Jane, je quoi?

\- Dans… Dans 5 mois vous…

\- Mais quoi? insista-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes enceinte..? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit?

Lisbon fut étonnée par la réponse de Jane. Elle, enceinte?

\- Quoi? Mais non!

Et là, elle comprit qu'il avait sûrement dû entendre la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Marcus. Tout de suite, voyant son état, elle tenta de bien lui dire qu'il se trompait.

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte.

Voyant son air toujours aussi perdu, elle le répéta

\- Jane, je n'attends pas de bébé.

Elle commença même à rire voyant que Jane commençait à peine à recevoir l'information.

\- Non?

\- Non, lui confirma-t-elle.

Il souffla une énorme fois et s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur derrière lui. Il sentit toute la pression redescendre, il se sentit léger, mais bête à la fois d'avoir réagi ainsi.

\- Mais, Marcus et…

\- Dans 5 mois, il y a son neveu qui va venir passer trois semaines avec nous. Et comme il n'a pas l'habitude de s'occuper de lui, il a peur que ça ne se passe pas bien.

Elle rigola en voyant l'état de son consultant puis, voulant profiter un peu, décida de l'ennuyer.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état? Vous ne me voyez pas enceinte? C'est le gros ventre qui vous pose un problème?

\- Pas du tout, je suis sûr que ça vous va à merveille, mais j'ai juste été un peu surpris. Entre le fait de vous voir enceinte et le fait que vous le soyez vraiment, il y a une énorme différence.

\- Mmh…

Lisbon partit dans l'Open Space un grand sourire sur les lèvres alors que Jane la suivit, plutôt honteux de sa réaction un peu exagérée.

La jolie brune aux yeux émeraude s'installa à son bureau et respira une bonne fois de satisfaction et de bonne humeur, Jane lui avait donné le moral pour la journée.


	7. Conduits d'aération

Coucou ! Comme je sais qu'on m'a déjà demandé plusieurs du VRAI Jisbon, j'ai essayé d'un mettre un peu plus ici. J'espère que ça vous ira, à bientôt pour une autre fic !

**LaPlumeDeJoy** : je comprends ta réaction, et si ça peut de rassurer je serais incapable d'écrire une histoire ainsi ! :o

**Paiw** : C'est gentil ! Et oui, c'est exactement comme ça que je l'imaginais, au bord de la crise cardiaque !

**PoyPoy** : Voilà du Jisbon comme tu en voulais alors, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**missauk** : Merci, et voici une autre alors

.

.

.

.

.

Toute l'équipe du FBI était rassemblée autour d'une table. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une affaire et essayaient de trouver une solution pour la résoudre. Jusque là, ils savaient que le meurtre en cours était lié à une affaire de commerce illégal d'œuvres d'art et tous les indices portaient à croire que les objets volés étaient stockés dans un petit hôtel se trouvant dans la périphérie d'Austin.

\- Il faudrait se rendre sur place pour fouiller le bâtiment, mais étant donné que, jusque là, nous n'avons aucune preuve, il nous est impossible d'avoir un mandat, expliqua Abbott à ses agents.

\- Et de plus, il y a des caméras de surveillances dans tousles couloirs de l'hôtel, continua Wylie, aucun moyen de chercher les objets volés sans se faire voir.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen pour passer dans tout l'hôtel sans que personne ne se pose de questions. Que ce soit dans les caves, greniers, toutes les chambres, pièces réservées au personnel…, ajouta Cho.

\- Et là, le héros ajoute « il suffit de passer par les bouches d'aérations », leur dit Jane en rigolant.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent dans la direction du consultant.

\- Quoi? Quand le héros dit qu'il faut s'infiltrer dans un bâtiment sans se faire remarquer, il passe toujours par les conduits d'aération, c'est super cliché, se justifia-t-il.

\- Arrêtez de vous croire dans un film, c'est du sérieux ici, se lamenta Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel d'agacement.

\- Mais il a peut-être raison, continua Fisher. Wylie, est-ce qu'il y a des bouches d'aérations dans l'hôtel?

\- Oui, elles passent dans toutes les pièces, sauf la réception, et pour le grenier il n'y a qu'une entrée pour tout l'étage.

\- La réception, ce n'est pas grave, intervint Cho. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils cachent des dizaines d'œuvres d'art dans une pièce aussi petite. Et pour le grenier, il n'y a que très peu de caméras par rapport au reste du bâtiment, on pourrait très bien les éviter.

\- Donc ça pourrait fonctionner, ajouta Fisher, confiante.

\- Deux agents passeront sous couvertures et se feront passer pour un couple. Une fois dans une chambre, ils passeront par les bouches d'aérations et passeront d'une pièce à l'autre sans se faire voir. Wylie restera ici avec moi pour avoir un œil sur les plans de l'hôtel, ça doit donc être Cho ou Jane qui ira sur les lieux.

\- Je peux y aller? demanda Jane. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça!

\- Très bien, continua Abbott. Lisbon, vous irez avec lui.

\- Moi, obligatoirement? Je déteste les endroits aussi petits.

\- Mais vous êtes plus petite que Fisher, vous passerez donc beaucoup plus facilement.

\- Allez, Lisbon, ça va être drôle! s'enjoua le blondinet.

Après s'être muni de micros et d'oreillettes, le binôme prit une voiture du FBI et se dirigea à l'adresse correspondante. Une fois arrivés dans la rue d'à côté, ils continuèrent à pied pour ne lever aucun soupçon à cause du véhicule. Ils entrèrent et demandèrent une chambre. Ils montèrent au bon étage accompagné du maitre d'hôtel qui leur montra le chemin quand ils arrivèrent à la bonne chambre.

\- Bon séjour, leur dit l'homme avant de partir.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et le « couple » fut enfin seul. Ils attendirent quelques secondes pour être sûr que l'homme soit bien parti.

\- Où se trouve la grille d'aération? demanda Lisbon dans son micro.

\- Dans la salle de bain, au-dessus de l'évier, répondit Wylie à travers le microphone.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain et Jane sortit un tournevis d'un des sacs qu'il avait pris comme étant leurs bagages. Il commença à monter sur l'évier, mais Lisbon l'en empêcha.

\- Je vais le faire, lui dit-elle.

Il leva les mains en l'air pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun souci, lui donna le tourne vis puis elle monta elle-même sur le meuble en marbre blanc. Une fois la grille enlevée, elle la passa à Jane, qui la déposa par terre, puis mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de la bouche d'aération afin d'avoir plus de facilité à entrer dedans.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que je sois entrain de faire ça…

Elle poussa sur ses mains et arriva à l'intérieur du conduit d'aération. Elle s'avança un peu et attendit que Jane fasse de même. Une fois qu'elle vit qu'il était entré complètement, elle commença à avancer.

\- Ça me paraissait plus grand dans les films, expliqua Jane assez déçu.

\- On doit aller par où? demanda Lisbon à travers son micro, sans faire attention à la remarque de son consultant.

Wylie leur donna toutes les indications et ils commencèrent à chercher dans chaque pièce de l'hôtel. Ils s'amusaient à ouvrir et refermer toutes les grilles pour regarder dans chaque pièce du bâtiment si des œuvres d'art n'y étaient pas cachées.

\- Il va nous falloir des mois pour tout faire, gémit Lisbon avec dépit.

\- On avance bien jusque là, si on continue comme ça on va avoir fini plus vite que vous le pensez, la rassura Jane.

XXX

Une bonne heure plus tard, un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment, un homme contrôlait les caméras de surveillances quand un autre homme entra dans la pièce.

\- On a un gros problème, commença le nouvel arrivé plutôt excité. Apparemment, des agents du FBI seraient au courant de… nos affaires.

\- Ils n'ont rien contre nous.

\- Un de mes hommes m'a dit qu'il a vu deux agents qui entraient dans l'hôtel il y a quelques heures, un homme et une femme.

\- Mais j'ai des dizaines et des dizaines de clients qui viennent et partent toutes les 30 secondes, comment veux-tu qu'on les retrouve?

XXX

Ça faisait quelques heures déjà que Jane et Lisbon avançaient de pièce en pièce. Lisbon commençait à en avoir assez, rester enfermée dans des couloirs aussi petits la rendait malade. Jane aussi, pourtant si enthousiaste au départ, commençait à se lacer de ces passages étroits. Ils avaient chaud et mal partout de rester à quatre pattes depuis autant de temps.

\- Les gars! cria Wylie par le micro, rentrez vite à votre chambre. On a entendu les gars de l'hôtel discuté grâce à des micros, ils savent que deux agents du FBI sont dans le bâtiment et ils rentrent dans chaque chambre pour trouver qui c'est. S'ils voient que vous n'êtes pas là, ils vont se douter que vous êtes dans l'aération et ce ne sera pas très agréable pour vous.

\- Ok, on se dépêche, expliqua Lisbon.

Ils avancèrent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient pour se diriger dans leur chambre. Quand ils virent l'ouverture et la lumière qui y passait pour éclairer une partie du conduit d'aération, ils se dépêchèrent encore plus et entendirent que l'on toquait à leur porte.

\- Merde! s'écria Lisbon.

Jane passa le premier et fit tomber tout ce qu'il y avait sur l'évier par terre.

\- _Dépêchez-vous de venir ouvrir!_ s'écria un des hommes derrière la porte.

Une fois passé, Jane aida Lisbon à sortir à son tour.

\- Il faut refermer la grille ou alors ils vont savoir que l'on est passé par là.

Le consultant monta sur l'évier et commença à revisser la grille.

\- _Venez ouvrir!_

Lisbon sautilla sur place en angoissant.

\- Dépêchez-vous Jane!

\- Je fais ce que je peux, se justifia-t-il.

On tapait de plus en plus fort sur la porte. On allait l'ouvrir et ils allaient être suspectés. Même si Jane finissait à temps, il fallait trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir ouvrir la porte. Lisbon tournait en rond, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, surtout que Jane n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini et que les hommes derrière la porte s'impatientaient de plus en plus.

Quand Jane eu terminé, il descendit et croisa le regard de Lisbon qui le regardait profondément. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il y avait qu'elle le coupa en parlant avant lui.

\- Embrassez-moi.

\- Qu-quoi?

Jane ne comprenait plus. Lisbon, elle, se dirigea en vitesse vers le blond et lui déboutonna la chemise.

\- _Je vais ouvrir la porte!_cria un des deux hommes dans le couloir.

Jane regardait Lisbon sans comprendre et celle-ci reprit.

\- Embrassez-moi Jane! Ordonna-t-elle.

Sa chemise était complètement retirée, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et il colla ses lèvres à celles de sa collègue. Des milliers de frissons envahirent son corps, il se sentait léger, dans un autre monde.

Lisbon, elle, était plutôt chamboulée, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Même avec Marcus, qu'elle embrassait tous les jours elle ne ressentait pas de telles émotions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Elle se laissa guider et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Vous n'allez pas un peu loin là? demanda Jane, amusé.

\- Taisez-vous! arriva-t-elle à articuler avant de se dépêcher pour reprendre ses baisers.

Elle l'embrassa de plus en plus. Au départ, c'était doucement, pas très surement. On sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas trop sûrs d'eux. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus ils sentaient de l'envie et plus leur baiser prenait de l'ampleur. Au début troublé, maintenant enflammé.

Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti ça avant, l'un comme l'autre. Il y avait tellement de désir, de passion, d'envie, et même d'amour.

Jane faisait passer ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il caressait tout son corps, sentait même son soutien-gorge de ses doigts, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin. Lisbon passait ses mains dans les cheveux de son consultant, dans son dos, sur son torse, elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

\- _On ouvre la porte!_

Cette voix était loin, très loin pour les nouveaux amants. Ils continuaient leurs affaires sans se préoccuper du reste quand ils virent deux hommes arriver dans la salle de bain. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans leur élan avant de regarder les messieurs qui eux semblaient désolés d'être arrivés à ce moment.

Le plan de Lisbon avait fonctionné à merveille, les deux hommes ne se doutaient de rien jusqu'à ce que d'autres hommes, armes en mains, entrent dans la chambre.

\- POLICE! ON NE BOUGE PLUS!

Dans les agents devant eux, Lisbon reconnut Marcus. Elle se sentit mal, coupable pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Teresa? demanda Pike stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le regard de Pike se dirigea ensuite vers Jane qui était torse nu, à côté de sa copine qui elle aussi n'avait plus de chemise. Il la regarda de nouveau, désemparé. Elle comprit qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre elle et Jane, et c'est vrai que ce baiser la faisait douter elle aussi.

Les derniers agents arrivés arrêtèrent les deux hommes de l'hôtel, car, travaillant au FBI dans la section des objets de valeurs volés, ils travaillaient sur la même affaire et avaient trouvé de quoi les inculper. Ils sortirent tous pour emmener les coupables au FBI, sauf Pike, qui resta près de sa copine et du consultant.

Pike la regardait dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais elle évita ses regards. Elle remit sa chemise, gênée.

\- Teresa, pourquoi?

\- Il ne se passe rien, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

\- Que je m'inquiète? Vous étiez tous les deux…

\- On a dû passer sous couverture pour l'enquête, c'est une longue histoire, mais il y a une explication, tenta de s'expliquer Lisbon.

\- Pike, continua Jane, ne t'en fait pas, c'était juste pour le travail. Si on ne faisait pas ça, ils allaient se rendre compte qu'on était du FBI et ce qui se serait passé après ça aurait pu être encore pire.

Il regardait Jane avec dégout, rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il regarda Teresa dans les yeux, il voyait bien que c'était la vérité.

Ils partirent tous les trois, sans dire un seul mot. Jane regardait souvent Lisbon, mais le peu de fois où il arrivait à croiser son regard, elle le détournait aussi vite, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Lisbon regardait ses pieds. Elle tentait de temps en temps de relever sa tête mais à chaque fois, elle tombait sur le regard de son consultant et recommençait à regarder ses pieds à nouveau. Comment pouvait-t-elle le regarder en face après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Un seul de ses baisers avait été plus fort que des centaines venant de Marcus. Elle avait ressentit plus de sensations en une minute avec Jane que pendant des heures avec son petit ami. Elle essayait de ce faire une raison mais non, les choses sont simplement comme elles sont, rien de sert d'essayer de trouver une autre explication à un fait qui en possède déjà une.

Et oui, Jane aussi avait compris que pour elle comme pour lui, ça avait été plus qu'un baiser, il s'était réellement produit quelque chose.


	8. Annie

Coucou tout le monde, pour le dernier chapitre posté, j'avais oublié de remercier mye-x-Jisbon car c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de ce baiser entre nos deux personnages préférés ! Et aussi merci de me corriger à chaque fois !

**LaPlumeDeJoy** : merci beaucoup ! Ahah oui moi aussi il me fait de la peine, mais il n'a qu'à ne pas s'interposer entre notre petit couple !

**Guest** : Merci !

**Paiw** : Oui, enfin ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

**PoyPoy** : Merci beaucoup, et oui je vais essayer de rajouter d'autre OS comme celui là !

.

.

.

Tout le monde était au FBI. C'était la fin de la journée et les agents attendaient tous l'heure pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Cho lisait un livre, Fisher relisait un dossier, Wylie essayait de faire tenir un crayon en équilibre sur sa mine, Lisbon était sur son ordinateur et Jane était une fois de plus couché dans son mythique fauteuil.

Un moment donné, alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, Jane se leva brusquement.

\- Je vais me faire un thé, quelqu'un veut quelque chose?

Un « non » général se fit entendre. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais très peu de temps après, il revint avec une jeune fille.

\- Lisbon, une petite surprise pour vous!

À l'entente de son prénom, la jeune femme se retourna et aperçut Annie, sa nièce.

\- Annie! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, continua Lisbon.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle se détacha de ses bras pour pouvoir la regarder en face. Elle observa chaque petit détail du physique de sa nièce, elle avait beaucoup grandi. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois elle avait bien 5 ans de moins.

\- Comme tu as changé…

\- Un peu normal en même temps, lui répondit Annie en rigolant.

Sentant les regards attirés vers eux, Jane tapa une petite fois l'épaule Lisbon, puis fit un signe de tête qui montrait le reste de l'équipe. Elle se retourna et présenta la jeune ado à ses collègues.

\- Annie, voici les agents Fisher, Wylie et Cho que tu connaissais déjà. Les gars, voici Annie, ma nièce.

Après un moment, les deux Lisbon s'installèrent dans le canapé de Jane pour discuter, pendant que celui-ci partait pour enfin préparer sa tasse de thé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau dans le coin?

\- Est-ce qu'il faut toujours une excuse pour venir dire bonjour à sa tante chérie? demanda la jeune ado.

\- Non, répondit la première intéressée en rigolant. Et tu es venue toute seule?

\- Oui, papa travaillait.

Lisbon lui lança un regard qui voulait bien dire « mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait.. ? » et, en le voyant, Annie se justifia du mieux qu'elle pu.

\- Arrête de me regarder ainsi, j'ai 19 ans maintenant, tu l'avais oublié?

\- Mais oui, Lisbon, renchérit Jane, qui venait d'arriver sa tasse bleue à la main, ce n'est plus une enfant maintenant.

Le beau blond s'assit à côté d'Annie avant de souffler sur son breuvage encore brûlant.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec son âge, se justifia Lisbon.

\- Oui, je sais, vous avez toujours peur pour elle, comme vous avez toujours peur pour son père, qui a au moins vingt ans de plus, répondit Jane, un sourire angélique ancré sur son visage. Mais elle sait se débrouiller toute seule.

\- Merci, Jane, lui dit Annie en souriant.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant puis sentant le blanc venir, Annie recommença à parler.

\- Et, à part ça, quelles nouvelles entre vous deux? demanda-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres afin de changer de sujet.

Les deux agents se regardèrent un instant en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire puis l'adolescente continua de parler afin qu'ils comprennent.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est toujours pareil qu'il y a je ne sais combien d'années! Ça commence à se concrétiser?

\- Annie! lui cria Lisbon qui commençait à rougir.

\- Mais quoi? Avoue qu'il se passait déjà quelque chose entre toi et Jane à l'époque.

\- Mais non! Il ne se passait rien et il ne se passe toujours rien.

Jane commença à rigoler et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui pour voir ce qui lui prenait.

\- Quoi? demanda Lisbon agacée.

\- Vous me faites rire! J'ai toujours réussi à vous faire rougir de gêne, mais là je peux dire bravo à Annie. Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vue aussi rouge.

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux contre moi? s'énerva Lisbon.

Sa colère commença à s'arrêter au moment où le Ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et que Pike en sortit. Il se dirigea vers sa compagne avant de regarder la jeune fille, se demandant qui c'était.

\- Oh Marcus, euh… Oui, c'est Annie, ma nièce.

Pike tendit sa main et Annie fit de même.

\- Enchanté, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Et Annie, c'est Marcus, mon petit ami.

L'ado se tourna vers sa tante avec de grands yeux et un grand sourire.

\- Ooooh… Mais ça explique tout…

\- Je venais pour voir si tu voulais rentrer avec moi, demanda Pike à sa copine.

\- Euh oui, répondit-elle.

Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers les deux autres qui étaient côte à côte, toujours bien installés dans le fauteuil du consultant.

\- Annie, ça va aller si je te laisse avec Jane?

\- Aucun souci! répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

\- Elle sera sage comme une image, continua Jane avec un beau sourire.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel, puis prit sa nièce dans ses bras. Cette dernière en profita pour chuchoter quelques mots à sa tante.

\- Entre nous, chuchota-t-elle, je préfère Jane.

Lisbon lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre la main que son petit ami lui tendait et de partir avec lui vers l'ascenseur, pendant qu'Annie souriait à pleines dents, ainsi que Jane qui avait réussi à entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.


	9. Crise d'Angoisse

Coucou tout le monde ! En voici une nouvelle ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Et comme je vais le dire dans les réponses aux commentaires ci-dessous, je sais que ce que vous voulez c'est plus de baisers et tout ça, mais si j'en inclus de trop ils vont finir par se mettre ensemble s'il doit y avoir du sens. Or, comme je l'ai expliqué dans le résumé, mon but est d'inclure tout ces OS entre les différents épisodes de la série. Je ne peux donc pas les faire sortir ensemble vu que Bruno Heller les fais sortir ensemble plus tard dans la série. Ca n'aurait aucun sens… Donc j'essaie de mettre un peu plus de Jisbon de temps en temps, mais je ne promets rien car s'il y en a de trop ça ne fonctionnera plus…

En tout cas, bonne lecture, merci à mye-x-Jison de me corriger à chaque fois !

**TheTruthIs** : Ton commentaire m'a vraiment, vraiment, vraiment fait plaisir. Et c'est rien si tu ne sais pas laisser en laisser un à chaque fois, je comprends parfaitement.

**Yoshilementalist** : Merci beaucoup ! Et c'est vrai que pour « Annie » je vais essayer de faire une suite.

**Paiw** : Merci, et comme je l'ai dis pour le commentaire au dessus, je compte faire une suite pour cet OS.

**PoyPoy** : Ahahah ! Oui mais c'est compliqué d'intégrer des baisers dans chaque chapitre !

**emma** : C'est gentil, et oui je vois ce que tu veux dire ) Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir.

**LaPlumeDeJoy** : C'est vrai que ce serait trop génial mais en fait, étant donné que ce sont des petites OS qui doivent s'intercalées entre les épisodes de la série, je ne peux pas changer le cour de l'histoire… Si je les fais sortir ensemble, la suite des vrais épisodes n'aura plus de sens.

**Bulle-de-bo** : C'est gentil de me le faire remarqué car c'est justement le but que je voulais atteindre, pouvoir replacé ces OS entre les épisodes, merci !

.

.

.

.

Il faisait nuit, Lisbon était dans son lit, à côté de Marcus, qui était venu dormir chez elle. Tous les deux dormaient tranquillement, collés l'un à l'autre. Il faisait calme, le seul bruit présent était la respiration des deux amoureux, que l'on entendait à peine. Il faisait noir, mais on arrivait quand même à apercevoir ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre.

Un moment, Lisbon commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Au début, elle ne faisait que se retourner, puis on avait l'impression qu'elle se débattait de quelque chose. Marcus se réveilla et entendit qu'elle murmurait, mais avec une voix trop faible que pour comprendre quoi.

\- Jane… murmura-t-elle une fois un peu plus fort que les autres, Jane…

Elle se retourna beaucoup plus, avec des gestes devenant plus secs, plus agressifs.

\- Jane, Jane, disait-elle maintenant à voix haute, Jane.

\- Hé, Teresa! Calme-toi… Essaya Marcus pour la rassurer.

\- Jane! Jane!

Il la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller, mais sans résultat. Il essaya un peu plus fort, puis encore un peu, elle ne se réveillait pas. Il l'appelait, tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais elle restait profondément endormie, criant après son consultant.

\- JANE! JAAANE!

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Marcus prit le téléphone de sa copine et chercha le nom du blondinet dans ses contacts. Une fois trouvé, il appuya sur le bouton vert et colla le téléphone à son oreille.

XXX

Jane, dans son Airstream, dormait paisiblement quand il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il regarda qui l'appelait pour savoir s'il allait décrocher ou pas et en voyant le nom de sa collègue s'afficher sur son écran, il appuya sur le bouton vert sans hésiter.

\- Mmh… Lisbon?

\- Non, c'est Pike. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il faut que vous veniez au plus vite. Teresa bouge dans tous les sens depuis au moins 20 minutes et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller. Elle crie sans cesse votre nom et n'arrête pas de pleurer. Elle est prise de sanglot et est trempée de chauds.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Il se leva en une seconde et ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller correctement. Il démarra son Airstream et se dépêcha pour arriver chez son amie. Une fois devant, il courut vers la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit en moins d'une seconde, il monta les escaliers trois marches à la fois, puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- JANE! JAAANE!

Pike s'approcha de Jane pour lui parler, mais ce dernier se dirigea directement vers l'agent encore endormie, en plein cauchemar.

\- JAANE!

\- Lisbon, calmez-vous… Écoutez, je suis là, je suis à côté de vous. Il ne va rien vous arriver tant que je suis à côté de vous, tout va bien se passer…

\- Jane!

\- Chuuut… Vous m'entendez? Je suis là…

Il accompagnait ses paroles par des gestes doux sur le visage de sa collègue, qui, elle, remuait dans tous les sens. Il lui caressait la joue, remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour essayer de la calmer.

\- Jane!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes encore chaudes sur ses joues, toujours en sanglots. Sans réfléchir, elle sauta dans les bras de son consultant, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Il tenta de la calmer en passant sa main doucement dans son dos pour la rassurer.

\- Lisbon, ne vous inquiétez pas… Calmez-vous…

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Le consultant passa une main dans ses cheveux, continuait de faire des gestes doux pour la rassurer, mais rien à faire, elle ne se calmait pas. Cinq minutes passèrent sans changement, Pike, lui, observait la scène quelques mètres plus loin, en se demandant comment avait-il réussi à réveiller sa petite amie, et en ayant une petite pointe de jalousie envers le blond qui était collé à Lisbon depuis autant de temps.

Jane ne comptait pas lâcher sa collègue tant qu'elle n'arrêterait pas de trembler, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'arriver. Il se disait qu'elle était sûrement en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, et si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, ça pourrait durer quelques secondes en plus, tout comme ça pourrait encore durer pendant des heures.

Lisbon avait des larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, elle s'accrochait au t-shirt de Jane, comme une enfant s'accrocherait à sa peluche, ne voulant s'en séparer à aucun moment. Elle avait coincé son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et recevait sa chaleur sur elle. Elle sentait aussi ses mains douces, qu'il faisait glisser dans son dos et ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bien, mais n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Tant qu'il était là, elle savait qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver, et elle le tenait comme pour être sûre qu'il ne la lâche pas.

Pourtant un moment, Jane voyait que Pike les regardait d'un peu plus loin et il sentait que ça le gênait un peu. En entendant que la jolie brune commençait à se calmer peu à peu, il la lâcha doucement.

Quand elle sentit que Jane voulait se séparer d'elle, elle se rebloqua entre ses bras en recommençant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Celui-ci se laissa faire et la reprit dans ses bras avant de regarder de nouveau Pike, en se demandant ce qu'il pensait à ce moment même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Pike qui voyait que sa petite amie n'était pas bien et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se dégager des bras de son consultant.

\- Lisbon, commença le blondinet à l'intention de son amie, toujours en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout ce passe bien, d'accord? Regardez, Pike est à côté de moi, il va revenir près de vous pour vous rassurez comme je le fais. Il ne peut rien vous arriver, il sera là. Je vais juste vous lâcher pour qu'il puisse revenir près de vous, ok?

\- Non… lui chuchota-t-elle en le prenant un peu plus fort dans les bras. Restez…

\- Mais Pike sera près de vous Lisbon, lui dit-elle en la lâchant et la regardant dans les yeux.

Il commença à se relever avant de regarder le petit ami de sa collègue, mais en s'éloignant, il entendit les sanglots de Lisbon qui étaient revenus brusquement.

\- Restez près de moi Jane, restez, lui cria-t-elle en pleurant.

Pike se dirigea vers sa copine et la prit dans ses bras, mais cette dernière se retira.

\- Non, arrête… lui dit-elle en se débattant de l'étreinte de Marcus. Jane! Jane!

Le consultant restait près de la porte un énorme pincement au cœur. Bien sûr si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il se jetterait dans ses bras et la rassurerait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais non, il avait du respect pour Pike et si ce dernier voulait s'occuper de Lisbon seul, il le laisserait. Ce n'était pas lui le petit ami de Lisbon, il n'allait pas s'incruster, car Pike n'arrivait pas à la calmer tout seul.

Sauf que celui-ci quitta les bras de sa copine pour se diriger près de Jane.

\- Restez près de Teresa, il n'y a qu'avec vous qu'elle va un peu mieux, lui dit Pike.

\- Mais… Et vous?

\- Je vais rester en bas, répondit-il avec un air désappointé. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelez-moi.

Jane acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers Lisbon, qui était toujours en pleine crise d'angoisse.

\- Je suis là… lui dit-il avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

Il commença à s'installer près de son amie, mais d'abord, il regarda Pike pour être sûr d'avoir son autorisation. Il savait que Jane avait du respect pour eux deux et était rassuré. Il lui sourit timidement puis sortit de la pièce, laissant sa petite amie avec son consultant.

Jane s'installa correctement et prit Lisbon contre lui. Elle s'accrochait à lui encore plus qu'avant, de peur qu'il ne reparte une nouvelle fois.

\- Je reste près de vous Lisbon, calmez-vous. Essayez de vous reposer, je ne bougerai pas, je resterai ici, près de vous.

Au fil des minutes, sa respiration redevenait normale et après un bon bout de temps, elle réussit à s'endormir. Jane, qui attendait qu'elle s'endorme pour être sûr que tout aille bien, lui tint la main pour se réveiller au cas où elle referait une crise d'angoisse, puis il s'endormit à son tour, son amie dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, ce fut Jane qui se réveilla en premier. Il était content qu'elle ait réussi à dormir le reste de la nuit. Il la regarda et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Les sanglots et les pleurs de cette nuit avaient disparus. Il resta couché, sans bouger, passant juste son temps à observer chaque parcelle de son visage. Ô combien de fois il l'avait déjà fait, mais ici c'était différent. Ici, il était près d'elle, collé à elle. Pas en train de la regarder secrètement pendant qu'elle était occupée dans ses dossiers ou sur son ordinateur. Ici, il pouvait la regarder sans problème, pouvait même la toucher. Il fit glisser deux doigts le long de son visage, se prouvant que c'était bien cette magnifique femme qui dormait contre lui.

Il continuait de la regarder au moment où cette dernière se réveilla. Elle se sentit bien, entourer de ces deux bras rassurants. Au début, elle croyait que c'était ceux de Marcus, mais elle se souvint vite de la veille et sut que c'était son consultant qui était à ses côtés. Son regard se dirigea vers Jane, et elle vit que celui-ci l'observait déjà. Il lui sourit et elle fit de même.

Elle baissa ensuite son regard, honteuse et désolée pour son comportement de cette nuit. Elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait agi de sorte. Jane arriva à voir sa confusion et tenta de la rassurer.

\- Vous avez fait une crise d'angoisse cette nuit, commença-t-il. Quand ça arrive à quelqu'un, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait, ni pourquoi il le fait. Vous aviez juste besoin de réconfort, j'ai dormi avec vous pour être sûr que tout se passe bien et pour être là, au cas où vous recommenceriez.

\- Merci… le remercia-t-elle.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à lui dire. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui dire de plus? Elle avait agi sans trop savoir ce qui se passait réellement, mais ce qui la perturbait en ce moment, ce n'était pas ça… C'était Jane et pas Marcus qui était à ses côtés. Elle savait pourquoi, même si elle n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer. C'était trop évident pour son cœur, mais pourtant pas assez pour sa tête et sa conscience. Elle avait peur qu'il ne l'apprenne, même si elle doutait qu'il puisse déjà le savoir.

Elle sentit un geste doux et familier dans son dos, c'était Jane qui la rassurait comme il l'avait déjà fait. C'était comme s'il savait lire dans ses pensées, qu'il savait que quelque chose la perturbait. Il avait ce don que personne d'autre au monde n'avait, il savait toujours ce dont elle avait besoin, parfois même mieux qu'elle.

Elle resta dans ses bras, savourant la douceur de ses gestes dans son dos, en se disant que de toute façon ce serait sûrement la dernière fois que ça lui arrivait. Que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle était aussi proche de lui, sentant son odeur, sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa respiration et son cœur battre à travers son torse, se sentant tout simplement aussi bien contre lui.


	10. L'hôpital

Lisbon se trouvait au restaurant, invitée par son petit ami. Elle portait une robe noire qui moulait parfaitement son corps et ses cheveux lâchés ondulaient parfaitement. Elle était maquillée juste assez pour mettre ses magnifiques yeux verts en valeur et portait des talons qui faisaient allonger ses fines jambes. Pike, lui, avait déjà fait remarquer presqu'une dizaine de fois à quel point elle était magnifique.

Il l'avait amenée dans un restaurant chic qu'elle trouvait trop cher à son gout, mais elle appréciait quand même l'attention de Marcus. Tous les deux venaient de trouver ce qu'ils allaient manger et attendaient le serveur pour pouvoir commander. Quand ce dernier arriva enfin, et que Lisbon voulut commander, elle fut interrompue par son téléphone qui sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait pour savoir si elle devait répondre et en voyant le numéro de son patron, elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

\- Oui Abbott? demanda-t-elle.

\- Lisbon, désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de vous. L'hôpital d'Austin m'a appelé, apparemment Jane y serait.

\- Jane? Et c'est grave? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, on m'a juste appelé en me disant qu'il était là bas et qu'en ayant droit à une visite, c'est votre nom qu'il a mentionné.

\- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et regarda son petit ami qui avait l'air inquiet de la voir dans tous ses états.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? voulut-il savoir.

\- Jane est à l'hôpital, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis désolée, Marcus, mais je dois aller voir si c'est grave.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sortit du restaurant en courant. Elle était désolée de devoir laisser Marcus tout seul, mais Jane avait peut-être quelque chose de grave. Il fallait qu'elle y aille pour être rassurée. Une fois dehors, se souvenant qu'elle était venue avec son petit ami et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune voiture, elle appela un taxi et se précipita à l'hôpital.

Une fois sur les lieux, elle se dirigea à la réception à toute vitesse.

\- Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir si c'est possible de voir Patrick Jane.

\- Attendez un instant…

La femme pianota quelques touches sur son ordinateur alors que Lisbon commençait à s'impatienter, en espérant que Jane n'ait rien d'important. Ces quelques secondes lui paraissaient interminables, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le voie.

\- Pourrais-je avoir votre nom? demanda la réceptionniste.

\- Teresa Lisbon.

\- Oui, Monsieur Jane a demandé à vous voir. Il se trouve dans la chambre 412 au 4e étage.

Elle répondit un « merci » tellement vite qu'il était presque incompréhensible, avant de se presser vers l'ascenseur pour monter au 4e étage.

Quand elle arriva devant la chambre, elle entra en moins d'une seconde et vit Jane, couché dans un lit. Elle ne voyait que sa tête, car le reste était caché sous un drap, mais voyait qu'il portait une sorte de gros pansement sur son nez. Deux transfusions se trouvaient à côté de son lit ainsi qu'un cardiogramme faisant un BIP toutes les secondes en continu. Il ouvrit les yeux légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vit sa collègue.

\- Lisbon… marmonna-t-il du mieux qu'il put.

\- Bon sang Jane! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé?

Elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète par ce qui lui arrivait. Ça avait l'aire d'être grave. Une fois à côté de lui, il essaya de la regarder, mais ce fut très compliqué.

\- Si je ne… m'en sors pas… arriva-t-il à dire avec difficulté. Sachez que… vous… vous avez… toujours été…

\- Jane, arrêtez de dire ça, ça va aller. Vous allez vous en sortir comme vous le faites chaque fois.

\- V-vous avez toujours… été… l'une des personnes… les plus… les plus importantes… pour… pour moi…

\- Chuuuut, arrêtez de dire ça, tout va bien se passer.

Elle le rassurait, même si au fond, ses paroles étaient plus adressées à elle-même pour essayer de se rassurer. Elle essayait de rester forte devant lui, même si elle savait que ça allait être dur vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle tenait tellement à lui, elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'elle serait sans lui. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le visage de Jane, qui ferma les yeux, sentant la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne.

\- Ça va aller, disait-elle en continu, ça va aller…

Il sortit son bras de la couette et prit la main de Lisbon dans la sienne. Il la serra tout en fermant les yeux et respira une grande fois. Lisbon voyait qu'il souffrait, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

En voyant qu'il gardait les yeux fermés et que sa main commençait à lâcher la sienne lentement, elle tenta de le garder éveillé.

\- Jane, restez avec moi, Ok? Jane!

Il ouvrit les yeux une demi-seconde, puis les referma, ça lui semblait tellement difficile.

\- Lisbon…

\- Restez avec moi, regardez-moi.

Le bip de la machine à côté commençait à diminuer lentement. Jane fit une pression de moins en moins importante sur la main de son amie, alors que celle-ci avait de plus en plus peur. Jane était en train de partir. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle avait encore besoin de lui, elle aurait toujours besoin de lui, de ses blagues ridicules, de son sourire qui savait lui remonter le moral en une seconde, de toutes ses attentions envers elle qu'elle trouvait touchantes. Toutes ces petites choses au quotidien dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Des gestes si petits, mais avec tellement d'importance pour elle. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

\- Jane, non, non, non.

Le bruit de la machine diminuait encore et des larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler de la joue de Lisbon pour tomber sur la main de son consultant. Celui-ci, sentant quelque chose de mouillé sur sa main, ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était bien son amie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tout de suite, il se releva, lui essuya la joue et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Lisbon, arrêtez de pleurer…

Il prit Lisbon dans ses bras pour la réconforter alors que celle-ci se laissa faire, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y a deux secondes il était en train de mourir, et maintenant il se relevait et lui parlait comme si de rien était. Elle essaya de se calmer et d'essuyer ses larmes avant de reprendre un ton sérieux.

\- Jane. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Son ton ne semblait pas du tout inquiet. Au contraire, elle avait employé un ton strict et rancunier. Elle se retira de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux avec un de ses regards noirs.

\- Oh… Euh… Je ne suis pas vraiment mourant…

Ce fut une gifle qui sortit toute seule de la main de Lisbon.

\- Crétin! lui cria-t-elle.

Jane mit une main sur la joue que Lisbon venait d'atteindre en faisant un petit sourire crispé. Quand la jeune femme le voulait, elle pouvait vraiment faire mal.

\- La prochaine fois, allez-y un peu plus doucement s'il vous plait, Lisbon…

\- Non mais vous rigolez? C'était quoi le but de me faire croire que vous mourriez?

\- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une blague. Enfin si, mais pas tout à fait… essaya-t-il d'expliquer. J'ai vraiment dû venir à l'hôpital, mais rien de grave, juste le nez cassé. Mais en voyant tout ce matériel dans la chambre, j'ai voulu en profiter pour vous faire une petite blague.

\- Une petite blague? À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas drôle! J'ai réellement eu peur, Jane!

\- Oui, j'ai vu, et ça me touche que vous ayez si peur pour moi d'ailleurs.

\- Arrêtez, vous saviez très bien que j'allais réagir ainsi.

Elle soupira une fois, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Vous allez où? demanda Jane.

\- Je rentre, j'ai dû annuler un rendez-vous pour venir vous voir faire vos « blagues » et je compte essayer de le rattraper, lui dit-elle en le prouvant en montrant sa tenue de ses mains.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué, d'ailleurs vous êtes magnifique dans cette tenue, mais s'il vous plait, restez près de moi.

\- Pourquoi? Vous avez une autre plaisanterie de prévue?

\- Laissez-moi me faire pardonner, s'il vous plait, Lisbon.

Elle hésita une seconde. Elle resta plantée à côté de la porte pendant presqu'une minute, se demandant si elle allait lui laisser une seconde chance. Elle était furieuse après lui, mais de toute façon, savait qu'elle ne le serait pas longtemps, comme à chaque fois. Elle se rapprocha finalement de lui, se demandant si elle prenait la bonne décision. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir, mais n'ayant aucune chaise, elle s'installa au bout du lit sur lequel il était couché.

Elle le regarda retirer tous les fils qu'il avait mis pour son canular et éteignit l'appareil à côté de lui.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour que le cardiogramme croie que votre rythme cardiaque diminuait?

\- J'ai retenu ma respiration le plus longtemps que je le pouvais.

Elle détourna le regard, se sentant stupide d'avoir cru en une telle bêtise.

\- Et comment vous avez fait pour vous casser le nez?

\- Un homme m'a donné un coup de poing.

Lisbon eut un sourire crispé en imaginant la scène puis lui demanda.

\- Et pourquoi il vous a fait ça?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Jane, innocent.

\- Arrêtez, il y a bien une raison.

\- Même pas.

\- Jane, lui dit-elle, lui montrant bien qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de dire la vérité.

\- Je marchais dans la rue et je suis passé devant un magasin de bonbons. Vous voyez, ceux où l'on se sert nous même et où on met les sortes que l'on veut dans un sachet?

\- Oui… répondit Lisbon en imaginant déjà la scène.

\- Et bien j'ai juste mangé deux trois bonbons qui me plaisait.

\- Sans les mettre dans les fameux sachets et donc sans les payer, déduisit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour deux trois bonbons, ça n'a rien de grave.

\- C'est du vol Jane.

\- Oh mon Dieu! Voler trois fraises Tagada! Mais quel monstre je suis! dit-il avec ironie.

\- Et ensuite? Je suppose que ce n'est pas vos bonbons qui vous ont frappé le nez.

\- Et ensuite, le vendeur n'était pas très content et…

\- Vous êtes ridicule! lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Mais au moins je vous fais rire, répondit-il satisfait.

Elle détourna le regard en rigolant.

De longues minutes passèrent et aucun des deux ne parlait. Après un moment, Lisbon décida de se lever, puis elle regarda Jane.

\- Bon, il se fait tard, je vais y aller.

\- Oui, vous avez un rendez-vous qui vous attend.

\- Non, je crois qu'il est trop tard pour le rendez-vous. Je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi et aller dormir.

\- Si vous n'avez rien de prévu, vous pouvez rester et manger avec moi. Les plats de l'hôpital ne valent pas des plats gastronomiques, mais c'est déjà ça.

Elle sourit, puis se réinstalla sur le lit de son consultant. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le contexte, ni avec la personne avec qui elle avait prévu passer sa soirée, mais finalement, elle l'aurait quand même son rendez-vous, et était contente que se soit avec Jane.


	11. Test d'Amour

Coucou tout le monde ! Triste info : J'ai de moins en moins d'idées pour ce recueil d'OS… Donc si je ne publie pas pendant un moment, ce n'est pas que j'arrête ! Loin de là… C'est juste que je cherche d'autres idées. En attendant, je remercie mye-x-Jisbon comme à chaque fois !

Paiw : Ah ah oui comme toujours il faut qu'elle tombe dans le piège de Jane !

Yoshilementalist : Alors oui, il y en aura d'autre, du moins j'espère !

bulle-de-bo : Pike n'est peut être pas aussi niais mais pour mes OS ce caractère me plait particulièrement !

PoyPoy : Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil !

.

.

.

.

.

Pour une enquête, Jane et Lisbon étaient chez une femme qui venait de perdre son mari. Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le salon, en train de poser des questions à la veuve. Lisbon était concentrée sur le récit de la dame, alors que Jane écoutait d'une oreille, en regardant plutôt autour de lui. C'était une maison ordinaire, simple sans objet ou meuble qui pourrait sortir de l'habituel. C'était un style un peu ancien, beaucoup en bois. C'était très classe et vraiment joli.

Un moment, il vit sur la cheminée une photo et se leva pour aller la voir. Il vit la dame, la victime de l'enquête et, au milieu, une petite fille qui devait à peine avoir 10 ans. Ça se voyait que c'était l'enfant des deux adultes qui l'entourait.

\- Personne ne lui voulait du mal, il était aimé de tout le monde, disait la femme derrière lui.

Il écoutait la conversation de loin, mais ce qui attira particulièrement son attention fut le bruit venant d'une autre pièce qu'il entendit. Sans prévenir, il partit discrètement pour le suivre et savoir d'où il provenait. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de l'étage et monta les escaliers devant lui pour y accéder. Une fois en haut, le bruit provenait d'une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte, sur laquelle était écrit « Chloé » avec des lettres en carton rose à paillettes. Il passa la tête par la porte et vit la petite fille qu'il avait déjà vue sur la photo se trouvant sur la cheminée. Il toqua une fois pour attirer l'attention de l'enfant.

\- Je peux entrer? demanda-t-il d'un air enjoué.

\- Si tu veux, répondit la petite timidement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et montra la petite chaise rose qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

\- Je peux?

\- Oui.

Il s'assit sur la chaise trop petite et observa la blondinette. Elle regardait ses pieds, de timidité, mais aussi de tristesse. Il vit une photo de son papa à côté de lui et la prit en main.

\- Il te manque n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

Il reposa la photo et regarda la petite.

\- Dis-toi que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le vois plus qu'il n'est forcément plus près de toi.

\- Et il est où alors? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

\- Ici, dit-il en montrant la poitrine de la petite du bout du doigt, visant son cœur.

Elle sourit avant de regarder une nouvelle fois ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive?

Elle montra l'ordinateur qui se trouvait à côté d'elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Waw! Tu as déjà un ordinateur! s'enthousiasma Jane. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dessus?

\- Ça, dit-elle en retournant dessus.

Elle ouvrit Google et tapa dans la barre de recherche « » et cliqua sur le lien correspondant. Jane lui regardait la petite fille faire en se disant qu'elle connaissait sûrement déjà plus de choses que lui du haut de ses 10 ans. Elle cliqua ensuite sur la recherche de jeux et écrivit « Love Tester Deluxe ». Elle choisit le premier jeu proposé portant ce nom et tomba sur un jeu qu'elle avait l'air de très bien connaitre. Elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton « Name Match Test » à l'écran et arriva sur deux petites bulles dans lesquelles il faut marquer des prénoms.

\- Tu as déjà essayé avec qui?

Elle rougit et écrivit « chloé » dans la première bulle et « jeremy » dans la deuxième avant d'appuyer sur le cœur en plein milieu pour calculer. La jauge couleur arc-en-ciel monta avant de s'arrêter à 84 % avec en dessous marqué « Love is in the air! This is a match made in heaven! »

\- L'amour est dans l'air! C'est un couple venu du ciel! traduisit Jane.

La petite fille rigola et Jane sourit en la voyant ainsi.

\- Vous avez l'air de vous amuser, leur dit Lisbon qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre.

\- Chloé me montrait qu'il y avait 84 % d'amour entre elle et son amoureux.

Lisbon rigola et s'approcha un peu pour parler à son consultant.

\- J'ai fini de poser des questions à Mme Curtis, on peut y aller.

\- Oh attendez un peu Lisbon, on s'amuse bien.

\- C'est quoi ton prénom? demanda la petite fille à Jane.

\- Moi, c'est Patrick, répondit-il.

\- Et le prénom de ton amoureuse?

\- Je n'ai pas d'amoureuse.

\- Et toi tu n'es pas son amoureuse? demanda Chloé à Lisbon.

\- Non, je suis sa collègue.

\- Mais si ça se trouve, c'est ton amoureux! Il faut marquer vos prénoms pour le savoir! lui dit la petite rayonnante.

\- Son prénom c'est Teresa, lui répondit Jane à sa place.

La petite fille se tourna à la seconde vers son ordinateur et marqua « patrick » dans la première et « térésa » dans la deuxième. Elle appuya sur le cœur du milieu et l'arc-en-ciel s'arrêta à 70 % avec la phrase « Hum, this could be a match » en dessous.

\- Et bien, tu vois, il pourrait peut-être devenir ton amoureux!

\- Cela pourrait être un couple, traduisit Jane à nouveau.

\- Oh, ça va… se lamenta Lisbon.

\- Mais il n'y a pas d'accent à Teresa, tu dois les retirer, rectifia Jane.

L'enfant obéit et retira les accents pour écrire « teresa » et cette fois-ci la jauge monta jusqu'à 96 %

\- Et bien Lisbon, je ne savais pas que vous m'aimiez à ce point, s'amusa Jane avec un grand sourire enfantin.

\- Vous êtes amoureux! Vous êtes amoureux! répéta la petite fille en chantant.

Lisbon prenait des couleurs aux joues et tourna le regard. Quelle idée d'être restée pour jouer à ce jeu stupide.

\- Mais Teresa a déjà un petit ami, Chloé.

\- C'est vrai? Il s'appelle comment? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Jane regarda son amie pour que ce soit elle qui réponde, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

\- Marcus, dit-elle.

La petite se retourna une fois de plus pour marquer « teresa » et « marcus » dans les deux petites bulles puis enclencha la machine. Le jeu monta jusqu'à 56 % et la petite regarda ensuite Lisbon.

\- T'es sur que c'est lui ton amoureux?

Jane commença à rire alors que Lisbon fut gênée.

\- Moi je dis que c'est Patrick ton vrai amoureux! décida Chloé.

\- Si c'est Chloé qui le dit alors… s'amusa Jane.

\- Oh, ça suffit! s'énerva Lisbon. Et puis Jane, il faut qu'on rentre.

\- Tout de suite mon amoureuse, lui dit-il en rigolant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la chambre, vite suivie de Jane qui regarda une dernière fois l'enfant toujours assise sur sa chaise.

\- Au revoir Chloé!

Il partit avec le sourire, enchanté.

« _La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants _»

Pour aujourd'hui, il espérait que cette citation fonctionne.

PS : Voilà! Donc, si vous vous posez la question, le test existe réellement et j'ai repris les mêmes pourcentages que dans ce jeu. Si vous voulez le faire, il suffit de suivre les étapes qui se trouvent dans l'histoire et, juste, si vous écrivez les prénoms, ne mettez pas les majuscules ou bien vous n'aurez pas les mêmes réponses que moi!


	12. Guili

C'était une fin de journée au FBI. Tout le monde commençait à partir, n'ayant plus de travail à faire. Jane partait souvent en dernier. Il restait couché sur son canapé et attendait que tout le monde soit parti pour ensuite faire de même.

Ça faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il n'entendait plus un bruit dans l'Open Space. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se certifier que plus personne ne se trouvait là, mais fut surpris de voir Lisbon, qui essayait de faire passer le temps comme elle le pouvait.

\- Vous ne rentrez pas Lisbon?

\- Si, mais pas tout de suite, répondit l'agent pas très sûre d'elle.

Jane se releva pour mieux la voir.

\- Pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas? Vous avez l'aire fatiguée.

\- Je suis venue avec Marcus ce matin, avoua-t-elle, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher grand-chose à son consultant. Il est toujours en train de travailler sur une enquête, donc je l'attends.

\- Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

\- Non, pas besoin, Jane, ça va aller.

\- S'il est comme vous au travail, il ne partira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas fini ce qu'il fait et vous allez encore l'attendre pendant très, très longtemps.

Elle regarda vers l'ascenseur, pour voir s'il n'arriverait pas à l'instant, mais fut obligée d'avouer que Jane avait raison. Elle acquiesça, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie, suivie par Jane.

xxxXXXxxx

Une fois devant la maison de Lisbon, elle proposa à son consultant d'entrer, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Ils rentrèrent et Lisbon prépara un café pour elle, ainsi qu'un thé pour le blondinet.

Ils s'installèrent dans le divan et Jane remarqua que Lisbon avait l'aire un peu tendue, crispée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Lisbon? voulu-t-il savoir.

\- De quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai?

\- Vous avez l'aire tendue, c'est de ma faute?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- De quoi s'agit-il alors?

\- J'ai… J'ai tout le temps la dernière affaire en tête et ça m'énerve, car je me sens coupable.

\- Si la petite Lucie est morte, ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait et ce qui lui est arrivé serait quand même arrivé, quoi que l'on fasse.

\- Mais je l'ai vue mourir de mes propres yeux.

\- Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas votre faute.

Un blanc s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ce qui vous ferait du bien, reprit Jane, ce serait de vous détendre un peu.

\- Non, je vous dis que ça va, renchérit-elle.

\- Venez, lui demanda Jane sans faire attention à sa dernière remarque.

Il mit un coussin sur ses genoux et insista Lisbon à venir s'installer dessus.

\- Là? Pour faire quoi? demanda-t-elle en pointant le coussin du doigt.

\- Faites-moi confiance, ça détend.

Elle s'installa donc la tête sur les jambes de son consultant, suspicieuse par ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle eut des frissons et rougit au moment où Jane souleva son t-shirt pour le remonter et voir ainsi son dos en entier.

\- Vous comptez faire quoi? demanda Lisbon pas très à l'aise.

\- Je peux? demanda Jane sans répondre à la question de son amie, accompagnant ses paroles de ses mains à l'attache de son soutient gorge.

\- Qu-quoi? Euh non…

\- S'il vous plait, insista-t-il.

Elle le laissa faire, pas très sûre d'elle. Il ouvrit l'attache et eut ensuite devant lui le dos complètement nu de la jeune femme. Elle eut des frissons en sentant son soutien-gorge se défaire, accompagné des mains du blondinet et rougi de plus belle en voyant la scène qui se déroulait. Elle était couchée sur son consultant, lui exposant son dos entier, sans même savoir ce qu'il comptait faire.

Jane déposa le bout de ses doigts sur le dos de son amie et les fit glisser tout le long délicatement. Il passait de sa nuque jusqu'au bas du dos, n'oubliant aucun centimètre du dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se détendit tout de suite, sentant la main douce de son ami lui caresser la peau. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Jane avait raison, ça pouvait détendre en moins d'une seconde.

Jane aussi était aux anges. Au départ, il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle accepterait, mais si. Même si elle était méfiante au départ, elle lui avait fait confiance et ne regrettait en rien sa décision. Le consultant caressait le corps bouillant de Lisbon.

Quand il passait sa main un peu trop sur le côté, presque sur son ventre, elle remuait subtilement, car elle était chatouilleuse, ce qui faisait à chaque fois rire le beau blond.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant de très longues minutes. Combien de temps exactement? Impossible de le dire. Ils étaient tellement bien qu'il ne faisait même pas attention au temps. Ils oubliaient presque l'endroit où ils étaient.

Un moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Marcus Pike arriva dans la pièce. Quand il vit la scène devant lui, il fut très étonné et un peu jaloux à la fois.

\- Teresa? dit-il plus pour attirer son attention qu'autre chose.

\- Marcus? s'étonna-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais se souvenant de sa tenue, elle se recoucha. Jane, ayant compris, referma son soutient gorge et remit son t-shirt correctement.

\- Je suis allé à ton bureau et tu n'étais pas là, je suis donc venu voir si tu étais bien rentrée chez toi, expliqua Pike.

\- C'est gentil, et oui, ça va.

\- Ça, je vois… ajouta-t-il en regardant Jane.

\- Je pense que je vais vous laisser… leur dit Jane en voyant que Pike n'avait pas l'air très heureux de le voir ici.

\- À demain, lui dit Lisbon. Et merci beaucoup, vous aviez raison ça m'a fait du bien.

\- Avec plaisir, à demain Lisbon.


	13. Le Vernis

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors oui je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écris, mais je vais essayé d'être un petit peu plus présente ;-) Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai une fiction en cours d'exécution mais comme à chaque fois je préfère d'abord la terminer avant de la publier, pour être sure de ne pas vous laisser sans la fin si je n'ai plus d'inspiration (car je sais à quel point c'est horrible). Donc voilà c'était simplement pour vous dire que je compte bien recommencer à écrire plus régulièrement, et je tiens à remercier mye-x-Jisbon pour la correction, c'est super à chaque fois !

.

.

.

.

Au FBI, n'ayant pas beaucoup de travail, Lisbon passait le temps comme elle le pouvait, en essayant de se mettre du vernis. Jane, qui était une fois de plus couché sur son mythique fauteuil, l'entendait râler à côté de lui. Après un moment, la jeune femme en eut marre de ne pas réussir à se peindre les ongles correctement etposa un peu trop brusquement son pot de vernis sur son bureau, ce qui provoqua un bruit sec qui fit sursauter le consultant.

\- Lisbon, calmez-vous, dit-il à moitié endormi, les yeux encore fermés. Ce vernis ne vous a rien fait...

\- Si, il m'a fait quelque chose, ou plutôt ne veut pas faire quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à m'en mettre, ça m'énerve.

Le blondinet releva la tête, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et affichant une mine endormie.

\- Plus vous n'arrivez pas à le mettre et plus vous vous énervez, et plus vous vous énervez et plus vous aurez de la difficulté à le mettre. C'est un cercle vicieux Lisbon, et ces choses-là ne finissent pas toujours très bien...

Il se leva d'un air fainéant, il prit la chaise de son amie, qu'il fit rouler jusqu'à lui pour pouvoir lui parler en face à face, tout en pouvant se rasseoir sur son canapé en cuir.

\- Donnez-moi votre vernis, je vais vous le mettre.

\- Mais oui, se moqua-t-elle. Et vous allez me dire que vous êtes un pro des ongles?

\- J'en ai déjà mis quelques fois il y a longtemps, mais c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas, pas vrai?

Il lui fit un grand sourire enfantin auquel elle ne savait jamais résister, et chaque fois elle se maudissait un peu plus de ne pas savoir tenir. Elle lui tendit alors une de ses mains, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez le droit à un essai, si ça rate, c'est fini.

Il commença alors à s'appliquer pour être sûr de pouvoir continuer. Il prenait du plaisir à mettre du vernis à son amie, mais pas seulement parce qu'il aimait les manucures, c'était surtout parce qu'il adorait prendre soin de sa Lisbon.

Quand il eut fini sa première main, plutôt fier du résultat, il la montra à sa propriétaire afin qu'elle puisse examiner le chef-d'œuvre. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il faisait ça extrêmement bien et, tout en souriant, elle lui tendit l'autre main.

\- Ok, vous me bluffez, avoua la jeune brune.

Fier de lui, il mit le vernis sur la deuxième main de sa collègue, prenant la tâche très au sérieux. Celle-ci terminée à son tour, il l'exprima à haute voix et Lisbon le remercia. Elle lui demanda ensuite de lui rendre son vernis, mais Jane ne bougea pas, restant assis, le regard braqué sur celui de Lisbon, son fameux sourire enfantin apparaissant au fil des secondes. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand il faisait cette tête-là.

\- Jane? tenta à nouveau Lisbon. Je peux récupérer mon vernis..?

Le consultant fit un signe négatif de la tête en levant ses épaules, puis prit le pied droit de Lisbon qu'il plaça sur ses genoux pour commencer à défaire sa chaussure. Celle-ci, surprise, reposa son pied par terre alors qu'elle regarda son ami avec de grands yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Ça ne va pas?

Jane reprit son pied pour le reposer sur ses genoux et continuer de retirer sa chaussure.

\- Je vais mettre du vernis sur vos orteils.

Elle reposa son pied au sol.

\- Il n'en est pas question.

\- Oh, s'il vous plait Lisbon, dit-il avec un regard suppliant en reprenant son pied délicatement. J'aime bien et ça m'occupe.

\- Non! Vous n'êtes jamais content! J'ai accepté pour mes mains, maintenant soyez content et rendez-moi mes pieds.

Elle retira son pied, mais il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol que Jane le rattrapa.

\- Vous êtes méchante! Je veux juste vous aider.

\- Merci, mais ça va, je sais me mettre du vernis sur les pieds toute seule.

\- Mais vous ne le faites pas.

\- Pardon?

\- Osez dire que vous vous faites souvent des pédicures! Je suis sûr que si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, personne ne le fera avant bien longtemps.

Elle allait riposter, mais ne sut quoi dire, elle resta immobile avec la bouche ouverte pendant deux petites secondes, puis se repositionna correctement sur sa chaise, avant de pousser un soupire et de lancer un regard noir au consultant. Celui-ci n'en demanda pas plus pour retirer la chaussure et la chaussette de son amie, puis rouvrit le vernis pour commencer à lui en mettre.

Elle le laissa faire en le regardant, il y avait une légère ride entre les deux yeux qui se formait, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en pleine concentration, et il avait deux boucles blondes qui retombaient devant lui, s'étant décollées de la masse. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place entre chaque orteil qu'il faisait, mais à chaque fois elles retombaient quelques secondes plus tard. Lisbon le trouvait adorable, tellement qu'elle se disait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui dans deux semaines pour lui remettre du vernis, juste pour pouvoir l'observer à nouveau. Quand il eut fini, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était déçue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il lui restait le pied gauche à faire.

\- Vous pouvez me donner votre pied gauche s'il vous plait Lisbon?

Elle exécuta en lui souriant et il retira à nouveau sa chaussure, puis sa chaussette pour avoir accès à ses ongles. Quand il eut fait les deux premiers, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Pike s'approcha des bureaux. Il fut surpris de voir sa copine et le consultant de cette façon et voyant qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait vu, chacun concentré à son occupation, il se racla la gorge.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui et fut aussi surprise que gênée par la situation. Jane resta concentré dans son travail, ayant de toute façon reconnu la voix du nouvel arrivé.

\- Teresa, j'allais rentrer à la maison, du coup, je venais voir si je te ramenaispour te simplifier les choses.

\- Oh, euh... hésita-t-elle avant de commencer à se redresser pour se lever. Oui, j'arrive, je prends mes affaires et j-...

\- NonLisbon, intervint Jane en lui coupant la parole. Il n'est pas question que vous bougiez. Il me reste deux ongles à vous faire et vous savez que je déteste faire les choses à moitié.

Le regard de Lisbon passa de son petit ami à son collègue plusieurs fois, ne sachant que faire, puis s'installa correctement sur sa chaise.

\- Je... Marcus, ça te dérange si on attend encore deux petites minutes? Enfin... Je... Il termine et on peut y aller...

Pike acquiesça, sans être très content par la proposition tandis que Jane commença à rigoler en tournant sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- Lisbon, j'espère que vous ne comptez pas remettre vos chaussures alors que le vernis n'est pas encore sec?

Voyant le regard que Pike lui envoyait s'intensifier, il devint soudain hésitant et il regardait son amie en face de lui pour s'expliquer.

\- Enfin maintenant vous faites ce que vous voulez Lisbon, je ne vous oblige à rien. Mais je voulais juste dire que ce serait du gâchis.

Lisbon ne savait pas de quel côté se ranger. Elle baissa le regard puis regarda son petit ami, s'apprêtant à se lancer dans des explications.

\- Marcus, ça ne te dérange pas si je reste? Je veux dire...Je voudrais bien rentrer avec toi, mais euh...

Elle avait l'impression que son excuse était complètement bidon. « Désolée, mais j'ai du vernis, au revoir! » ça lui semblait vraiment ridicule, mais elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire que c'était pour observer le consultant un peu plus longtemps, ce serait encore pire. Elle tenta alors de se rattraper au mieux.

\- Je te rejoins chez toi juste après si tu veux.

Pike était septique, mais acquiesça quand même, en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

\- D'accord, à tantôt alors.

Et il partit, laissant nos deux protagonistes à leurs petites affaires. Jane s'occupant de sa Lisbon chérie, et celle-ci observant le consultant qu'elle trouvait plus craquant que jamais. C'était décidé, dans deux semaines elle allait lui demander de refaire la même chose, et deux semaines après aussi, et encore deux semaines plus tard aussi...


	14. In the rain

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors merci pour le reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Voilà donc ma toute dernière fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Perso, je crois que c'est mon petit coup de cœur dans toutes celles que j'ai faite jusqu'à présent. En encore merci à mye-x-jisbon pour la correction

* * *

\- Je pense que c'est un crime passionnel. Mme Froghter aurait très bien pu tuer son fils, expliqua Lisbon tout en slaloment entre les passants, alors que Jane et elle revenait de chez la mère de la victime de l'affaire en cour. Il a menacé de révéler toutes ses petites affaires dans le marché noir.

Jane ne répondit pas, il sourit en baissant son regard, et Lisbon savait parfaitement qu'il faisait cette mimique à chaque fois qu'il était en désaccord avec elle. La jeune femme soupira, puis tenta de savoir ce qui n'était pas logique dans son histoire.

\- Quoi? J'imagine que vous ne pensez pas comme moi et que vous avez une idée tellement plus explicative que la mienne, râla-t-elle en insistant sur le « tellement ».

\- Jamais il ne serait allé raconter quoi que ce soit. C'était un trouillard et il a inventé ça auprès de sa mère pour la faire réagir.

\- Mais elle n'était pas...

Elle fut interrompue par un homme au milieu de la foule qui la bouscula.

\- Pardon.

Il continua son chemin et Lisbon le sien auprès de Jane.

\- Ça va? demanda le consultant.

\- Oui, il m'a à peine effleurée.

Ils arrivaient à peine à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre au milieu de cette rue pleine de monde.

\- Enfin, je disais qu'elle n'était pas forcément au courant qu'il ne dirait rien, elle a très bien pu avoir peur, donc elle l'a tué pour se rassurer et garder son secret.

\- C'est absurde, tout le monde aurait pu remarquer que c'était une poule mouillée. Il osait à peine regarder les gens qui lui parlaient, alors aller dénoncer sa propre mère...

Lisbon sentit une goute d'eau atterrir sur sa joue, puis une autre sur son nez et en quelques secondes, un rideau de pluie tombait sur la ville.

\- Et merde... se plainit l'agent.

\- Oh s'il vous plait Lisbon, pourquoi tant de méchanceté dans ce monde de brutes?

\- Parce que je me suis lavé les cheveux ce matin.

\- Et bien... Soyez contente, vous les lavez à nouveau.

\- Très drôle! En tout cas, merci Jane, c'était une si bonne idée de faire le voyage à pied pour profiter du beau temps! s'énerva Lisbon en répétant ironiquement les mots de Jane un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- De toute façon, on est à 500 mètres du FBI tout au plus.

\- Alors on se dépêche.

Lisbon regarda son ami avant de retrouver le sourire, puis ils se mirent à courir ensemble sous la pluie pour arriver le plus vite possible aux bureaux, à l'abri. En chemin, ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire. On aurait dit deux enfants qui se dépêchaient pour rentrer chez eux. Alors qu'ils devaient traverser une route, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir pour vérifier qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait puis quand ils purent enfin passer, Jane prit la main de son amie pour qu'ils repartent en même temps.

\- C'est bon Lisbon, on peut y aller!

Et ils traversèrent en marche rapide, avant de reprendre leur course une fois sur le trottoir d'en face. Un moment, toujours en se tenant la main, Jane sentit que son bras fut retenu derrière lui et quand il se retourna, il vit Lisbon à moitié replié sur elle-même, en train de boiter.

\- Lisbon! s'inquiéta le jeune blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?

\- Rien de grave, j'ai cassé mon talon.

Lisbon arracha le talon qui pendait à moitié de sa chaussure, puis allait recommencer à courir, quand elle vit que Jane restait stoïque. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- Vous ne comptez quand même pas continuer de courir avec un talon en moins! C'est le meilleur moyen pour se casser la cheville.

Il lui sourit. Lisbon l'observa et le trouva tellement beau avec la pluie qui formait parfaitement ses boucles, le visage humide, sa chemise devant légèrement transparente.

Voyant le manque de réaction de la part de son amie, Jane décida alors d'agir lui-même.

\- Bon... se dit-il à lui même.

Il passa un bras dans le dos de sa collègue et un autre derrière ses genoux puis la souleva aussi facilement qu'un bébé. Celle-ci s'agrippa au consultant, ayant peur de tomber, puis le regarda surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- Je vous sauve la vie de cette pluie et de votre talon cassé.

Puis sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il recommença à courir, Lisbon dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'accrocha encore plus à lui en fermant les yeux, et un cri ne put s'empêcher de sortir quand il commença sa course, ayant trop peur de tomber.

\- Jane, lâchez-moi!

\- Quoi? Comme ça?

Il la fit tomber de quelques centimètres avant de la rattraper, toujours en courant. Lisbon cria à nouveau quand elle se sentit tomber puis, afin de s'en remettre et souffler, elle cacha son visage dans le cou de son ami qui frissonna en sentant ses cheveux humides et son souffle contre lui. Elle regarda ensuite devant elle pour savoir où on l'emmenait, et elle fut prise d'une sueur à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression que Jane allait foncer dans quelque chose ou dans quelqu'un.

Une fois arrivés au FBI, ils entrèrent dans le hall en rigolant, tout en dégoulinant de partout.

\- Merci beaucoup Jane, vous pouvez me reposer maintenant.

\- Et votre talon?

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver quelque chose...

\- Je n'arrêterai jamais de m'inquiéter pour vous Lisbon.

Elle le regarda un instant et put voir qu'il était très sérieux, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez la jeune femme. Ils continuèrent à se fixer un moment quand une personne derrière eux les interrompit.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme des amoureux, Lisbon, il y a votre petit copain qui vous demande à l'étage.

Ils se retournèrent et purent voir Abbott avec un grand sourire moqueur sur son visage. Lisbon prit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information, puis regarda à nouveau le consultant.

\- Jane, vous pouvez...

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, désolé.

Et il la posa à terre. Elle retira ses chaussures, passa devant Abbott en lui faisant un sourire, puis emprunta les escaliers. Une fois seul avec Jane, Abbott s'approcha de lui pour lui parler.

\- C'était une belle entrée, tous les deux. Joli.

\- Elle avait cassé son talon et on voulait se dépêcher pour rentrer vu qu'il pleuvait, expliqua Jane en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés pour décoller les mèches de son front.

\- Hum... ajouta Abbott, pas très satisfait de la réponse du consultant. Et quand est-ce que vous allez lui avouer?

\- Lui avouer quoi? nia Jane.

\- Vous savez très bien, c'était bien essayé, mais la prochaine fois, faites en sorte qu'elle reste près de vous, au lieu d'aller le rejoindre à l'étage.

Puis Abbott partit sans lui adresser un mot de plus, sans se retourner, et sans voir le sourire qui naissait sur le visage du consultant.


	15. Tic Tac

**Hello ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle OS, mais aussi une mauvaise nouvelle... Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer d'écrire des fictions sur ce compte... A vrai dire j'ai de plus en plus de séries préférées et de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, alors j'ai peur de ne plus savoir poster de fictions, ou du moins que très peu. **

**J'essaierai d'en publier de temps en temps si j'ai le temps, mais je ne vous promets rien...**

**En attendant bonne lecture, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres :)**

**Et merci à PoyPoy, Yoshilementalist, Paiw, bulle-de-bo, los angeles, pppp et Andra pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir des compliments de votre part, je vous adore tous et encore une fois : MERCI !**

* * *

Tic, tac.

C'était le seul bruit audible dans tout l'étage. L'horloge située au-dessus de l'entrée de l'open space, qui faisait un bruit monstrueux lorsque c'était le seul que l'on pouvait entendre, envahissait la pièce à elle-seule. Les heures passaient, et Jane restait toujours aussi immobile, installé dans son canapé, les yeux clos, écoutant le bruit des aiguilles qui tournaient en rond dans le petit objet en plastique accroché en hauteur à quelques mètres de lui. Sa patience ne le perdant pas, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait rester allongé des heures à ne rien faire. Il aimait quand les gens mourraient. Bien sûr dit d'une telle façon, cela pourrait être étrange mais au moins, quand des gens commençaient leur éternel sommeil, lui pouvait se lever pour occuper ses journées à essayer de trouver les personnes qui les ont conduits tout droit dans cet enfer dont personne ne revient.

Tic, tac.

Toujours cet écho. Mais cette fois-ci, un bruit de plastique touchant du bois résonnait à la même cadence. Chaque seconde, les deux bruits s'entremêlèrent pour ne former qu'un. Jane ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière de la pièce. Penchant son visage légèrement sur son coté, il aperçut sa collègue vraisemblablement bien installée sur sa chaise, un stylo dans la main, qu'elle cognait répétitivement contre son bureau en même temps que les secondes. Le temps passait-il plus vite lorsqu'on avait l'impression de le contrôler de cette sorte ? Quand il observa les traits de son visage, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait le regard vide, ne regardant rien de précis, se concentrant uniquement sur le bruit qu'elle reproduisait chaque seconde.

Jane se releva avec lenteur, comme s'il était aussi lourd que du bêton, pour s'appuyer contre le dos de son fauteuil. Il soupira, se frotta les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de dompter ses boucles qui s'étaient rebellées pendant sa sieste. En entendant un bruit autre que l'horloge et le sien, Lisbon curieuse se tourna vers son ami pour voir ce qu'il faisait. En le voyant entrain de la fixer lui aussi, elle sourit timidement, les joues rougissant légèrement. Elle l'aimait tellement…

Oui, elle était amoureuse de lui. Et oui, elle savait que lui aussi l'aimait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais ça se voyait… Comment ? Il agissait avec elle de la même façon qu'elle agissait avec lui. Sauf que le problème ne se trouvait pas dans les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, le seul problème était le fait qu'il ne puisse assumer ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis bien des années, mais il n'avait jamais tenté quoique ce soit pour le lui avouer en retour. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, du moins pas au début. Depuis le temps elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'opportunité pour le lui dire. Au début il pensait encore trop à Angela, sa femme décédée, puis son esprit s'était entièrement tourné vers sa vengeance, qui plus est le retenait de toutes relations amoureuses car ce Red John avait juré de tuer toutes les personnes qui lui était chères. Après ça il était parti, pendant deux ans. Ça avait été long et ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il n'était jamais venu la voir pendant tout ce temps. Depuis qu'il était revenu aussi il avait eu plusieurs occasions qui s'étaient présentées à lui, mais il n'en avait saisi aucune. Elle avait tellement souffert à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Tellement que quand Marcus Pike était venu la draguer, elle avait pris ça comme une nouvelle chance pour enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose. Elle aimait Pike, mais Jane restait Jane et elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Même si les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Pike s'intensifiaient, ceux pour Jane ne partait pas et elle espérait toujours au fond d'elle qu'il ose un jour lui dire que c'était réciproque.

"Vous voulez me demander quelque chose, Lisbon?" Demanda Jane intrigué par ce long regard persistant de la part de son amie.

"Oh, euh, non…" Bredouilla-t-elle et essayant de trouver une excuse.

"Vous êtes sûre?"

De nouveau le regard de la jeune femme se perdit dans ses pensées. Cette fois-ci Jane avait plutôt l'aire inquiet.

"Lisbon, est-ce que vous allez bien?"

"Oui" dit-elle en retrouvant ses esprits. "Je… Vous ne voulez pas aller me chercher un café?"

C'était la seule phrase qu'elle avait réussi à sortir. Jane leva un sourcil et ce fut à son tour de rester immobile quelques secondes.

"La machine ne fonctionne plus, est-ce que tout ceci n'est qu'une manigance de votre part pour me forcer à aller chercher un café à l'étage d'en dessous? Hors de question!"

Sur ces derniers mot, Jane se recoucha dans son fauteuil pour tenter de se rendormir.

"Mais quel gentleman…" ironisa Lisbon.

"A moins que je ne sois un magicien ou un génie pour avoir la capacité vous apporter un café comme par magie, je crois que je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité".

Après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes, Lisbon prit la tasse de son ami avec un grand sourire espiègle sur le visage, puis la frotta comme la lampe à huile d'Aladdin, en faisant tout son possible pour que le consultant remarque ses gestes. Il rigola alors qu'elle le regarda en lui faisait de grands yeux émerveillés, comme s'il venait d'apparaitre à l'instant. Jouant alors le jeu, Jane s'assit en écartant les bras fatigués, mais l'intention y était.

"Salut à vous, vous avez réveillé le génie d'Agrabah. Vous avez le droit à trois vœux, mais il faut savoir que la magie à ses limites. Vous ne pouvez demander ni la mort, ni la vie, ni l'amour et une fois exaucé, un vœu ne peut être défait, quel que soit ses conséquences. Alors, dites-moi votre premier vœu".

Lisbon rigola en l'entendant réciter son discours dans la peau de son personnage, il la fera toujours autant rire.

"Mmh, c'est une proposition intéressante. Et si vous alliez me chercher un café?"

"Vos désirs sont des ordres, majesté".

Si tôt, il partit en direction de l'ascenseur pour aller préparer son café. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse bouillante en mains, il la tendit à son amie.

"S'il vous plait, que désirez-vous ensuite?"

"Ouh la, quel impatient! J'ai tout mon temps moi…"

"Plus vite j'aurai terminé et plus vite je pourrai me recoucher".

"Jane, c'était juste une blague… Vous ne me devez pas réellement trois services. Retournez vous coucher si vous en avez envie".

"Non, ça me fait plaisir! Mais dites-moi ce que vous voulez car je ne peux pas le deviner tout seul".

"D'accord, alors…"

Elle réfléchit un instant. S'il comptait vraiment lui rendre un service, peu importe lequel, il fallait qu'elle en profite. Quand elle eut une idée, elle hésita à le lui demander mais fini par le faire, peut-importe la réponse qu'il lui donnerait.

"Je voudrais… Je voudrais avoir une explication à chacune de vos manigances quand nous enquêtons sur des affaires, je ne veux plus aucune cachoterie".

Jane respira une bonne fois en méditant sur le sujet, elle prenait ce jeu très à cœur et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à lui avouer chacune de ses pensées sur les meurtres qu'ils allaient devoir résoudre. Il prit alors une feuille de papier inutile qui trainait sur le bureau de sa collègue et déchira trois morceaux de papier. Puis il prit un stylo et écrivit la même chose sur chacun d'eux, avant de signer sur les trois.

"Et si je vous offrais plutôt trois bons pour trois secrets à dévoiler. A consommer avec modération évidemment".

Elle prit les papiers avec un regard fière d'elle.

"Marché conclu. Mais alors pour le troisième, je voudrais que pour une fois vous remplissiez toutes les plaintes que l'on reçoit contre vous, pour que vous puissiez vous rendre compte du travail que vous m'infligez chaque jour".

"Sérieusement?" Râla Jane.

Mais alors qu'il lui tendit la main en signe d'accord, Lisbon changea d'avis.

"Oh non! Et si mon troisième vœu c'est d'avoir le droit à trois autres?"

"Oh, vous tentez de passer au-delà des limites de la magie mademoiselle Lisbon, vous êtes bien ambitieuse".

"Et vous je croyais que vous étiez le meilleur, pourtant je vois que je me suis trompée… Mais bon…"

"Je n'ai pas dit que c'était impossible!" S'exclama Jane en se rapprochant de son amie pour lui parler sur un ton mystérieux. "C'est juste un sort très puissant, et si vous avez eu l'occasion de regarder vos classiques Disney quand vous étiez enfant, vous devriez savoir qu'elle est la seule chose qui peut rompre TOUS les sorts".

Sous l'incompréhension, Lisbon se recula en levant un sourcil. Non, elle n'était pas du genre à regarder des films Disney enfant, et il le savait très bien. Jane soupira, toujours dans son rôle de génie.

"J'aurais dû savoir que vous ne comprendriez pas de quoi je veux parler. Mais ne savez-vous pas quel sort a réveillé Blanche-Neige et la Belle au Bois Dormant des mauvais sortilèges?"

"Pitiez Jane, dites-moi que je rêve…"

Jane leva les épaules puis, fier d'avoir pu éviter le dernier souhait de sa collègue, il se recoucha. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le faire, et lui pouvait à nouveau se recoucher tranquillement.

"La magie a toujours un prix, ma chère Lisbon".

Lisbon détestait s'avouer vaincue aussi facilement, mais d'un autre coté ce que lui demandait Jane était impossible, et il l'avait fait exprès. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, elle était avec Pike et puis, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Elle le fixa tout en réfléchissant. Elle ne supportait pas le voir gagner, il gagnait toujours ! Encore ici il avait tout prévu. Mais pour une fois elle avait envie de changer les choses. Même si elle savait qu'elle allait regretter ses actes, elle s'approcha de son canapé pour être à sa hauteur.

"Jane? Jane!" l'appela-t-elle.

"Mmh?"

"Jane, regardez-moi".

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux quand il vit le visage de son amie soudainement très proche du sien. Il fut assez étonné, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte des évènements qui se déroulaient qu'il sentit deux mains lui caresser les joues, puis les lèvres sucrées de Lisbon se coller aux siennes. Toujours loin de ce qui était en train de se dérouler, il posa instinctivement une de ses mains dans sa nuque. Lisbon fut surprise qu'il réponde autant à ce baiser, elle qui voulait l'embrasser furtivement pour ensuite passer à autre chose. Elle l'approfondi, consciente qu'elle allait le regretter plus tard, et laissa l'une de ses mains glisser jusqu'aux boucles blondes de son consultant.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter, même l'horloge avait soudainement arrêter de retentir pour pouvoir observer la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'exception de leurs souffles irréguliers.

Quand Jane se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il avait fait en lui demandant de l'embrasser alors que leur relation n'est déjà pas simple, il se dégagea légèrement, de façon à ne brusquer aucun d'eux. Ils se séparèrent doucement, tendant de se remettre de leurs émotions. Lisbon avait soudainement l'air perdue, le regard évasif, même confuse.

"Et bien…" Tenta-t-elle alors. "Je crois que j'ai gagné mes trois vœux, non?"

"Le sort a été rompu, je peux vous l'assurer".

Elle lui sourit une seconde puis retomba dans son état de choc. Elle se releva, inspira une bonne fois puis sortit de la pièce pour être seul. Jane l'avait remarqué et n'essaya pas de la suivre, elle avait vraiment l'air bouleversée par ce baiser, mais lui aussi.

Il se recoucha sur son canapé, tentant d'assimiler les évènements précédents. Après-tout, et si la magie existait-elle vraiment ? Jane ne croyait d'habitude en rien de tout ça, mais Lisbon avait réellement réveiller quelqu'un par ce baiser. Ou plutôt quelque chose. Elle avait réveillé les sentiments que Jane éprouvait pour elle, ceux qu'il avait tant tenter de dissimuler. Il ferma les yeux.

Tic, tac.

Il entendit à nouveau le son de l'horloge. La course était relancée. Cette histoire de vœux était encore loin d'être finie, mais peut-être serait-ce une bonne chose ?

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

PS : Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué mais j'ai fait un petit clin d'œil à la série Once Upon A Time dans ce chapitre, alors petite dédicace à tous les Oncers ! :D


	16. Wake Up Bae

Hello les gens !

Tout d'abord, le plus important : J'imagine que vous le savez déjà mais **ROBIN TUNNEY EST ENCEINTE** ! En l'apprenant j'y croyais pas c'est tellement génial ! Je l'ai apprit il y a deux jours et je m'en remet toujours pas, c'est tellement trop trop trop trop trop trop biiiiiieeeeen ! Et puis je la vois tellement bien en maman, c'est juste génial !

Et du coup, je sais que j'avais dis que je n'avais plus trop d'idée, que j'avais beaucoup de série en cours et que du coup j'avais du mal à me concentrer que sur celle-ci, et puis aussi le manque de temps, ... Mais j'avais déjà eu l'idée de cette fiction pour la série "Once Upon A Time" mais depuis deux jours, j'ai tellement Robin Tunney en tête que j'ai même fini par imaginé cette fiction (au départ avec d'autres personnages) avec Jane et Lisbon, du coup je me suis lancée et deux jours plus tard, TADAAAM ! Vous pouvez remerciez Robin et Nicky, c'est grâce et eux et leurs petits projets personnels que vous avez aujourd'hui une nouvelle OS !

Pour les reviews du dernier chapitre :

**PoyPoy** : Ca me fait super plaisir, et comme tu vois ça ne te manqueras un peu moins du fait qu'il y ai un nouveau chapitre ;) Et pour les séries que je regarde (et je ne te cache pas que j'avais vraiment envie de faire un nouveau chapitre pour être sur de ne pas te fouttre un vent...) par ordre de préférence pour le moment il y a : Once Upon A Time, The Mentalist, Castle, Scorpion, Rizzoli And Isles, Unforgettable, Arrow, Beauty And The Beast, et j'aimerais commencé New Girl et IZombie :) J'espère que tu trouveras au moins une série qui te plait dans toutes celle là :P

**Guest** : Merci !

**bulle-de-bo** : Merci beaucoup pou le commentaire, et oui, je crois que j'ai à nouveau succombé au charme de notre beau blond, ainsi qu'au futur ventre rond de notre brunette favorite ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ;)

**popo** : Merci beaucoup, et voici le prochain comme tu espérais !

**Tres** : Hihi et bien voici la suiiiiiiite, et ouais j'essaie de remonté chaque fois un peu plus le niveau et ça devient très compliqué ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

Sentant de la lumière me réchauffer à travers une fenêtre, les yeux encore clos, je restais dans mes pensées, tentant de me souvenir de mon rêve. Dans ce dernier, j'avais réussi à arrêter le meurtrier dans l'affaire en cours, peut-être que je travaille de trop… Si même dans mes rêves je vois des scènes de crimes, ça devient vraiment grave… D'un autre côté, il y avait quelques pistes intéressantes qui serait peut-être bien d'aller vérifier en vrai, dans la vraie enquête.

J'adorais profiter de la chaleur des draps au matin. On s'y sentait tellement bien, comme dans un cocon. Soupirant de plaisir, je me retournai et remontai les draps jusqu'au-dessus de mon nez, pour profiter au maximum de cette matinée. Le visage désormais à moitié caché, je pris une profonde inspiration quand je me rendis compte de l'odeur des draps. Ce n'était pas les miens, c'était l'odeur de… De… Jane ?

Non, pas possible, pourquoi me retrouvais-je dans le lit de Jane ? J'ouvris mes yeux à la seconde et à ma plus grande surprise, je me trouvais bien dans l'Airstream de Jane. Instinctivement, la première chose que je fis fus de regarder ma tenue, et se fus un deuxième choc. Quand je soulevai les draps, je me rendis compte que je ne portais qu'une culotte et un T-shirt trop grand, celui de Jane.

Mes pensées se chamboulaient, je pensais à Jane, à Marcus, à cette nuit dont je ne me souvenais pas, aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Marcus et pour Jane, à ceux de Marcus à mon égard, ceux de Jane, à ce que j'allais dire, faire quand il reviendrait. D'ailleurs, il était où en ce moment ?

Je survolai le véhicule des yeux en prenant soin de me recouvrir des draps jusqu'au cou, rien ne semblait anormal autour de moi. Si, il y avait de la lumière qui passait en dessous de la porte de la salle de bain. En faisant soudainement plus attention à la pièce, je pus entendre de l'eau couler et ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que Jane était sous la douche.

Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière, mais qu'avais-je fait cette nuit ? Bien sûr, ça semblait évidement. Jane et moi avions… Non, je ne voulais même pas y penser. Je me laissai tomber en arrière pour m'appuyer contre le mur, avant de passer une main sur mon visage. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Je tentai de me souvenir de la veille, mais rien ne me revenait. Et ce mal de tête horrible occupait toutes mes pensées. Bien sûr, je connaissais trop bien ces situations-là. J'avais surement été très saoul hier, et aujourd'hui c'était le blackout total.

D'un côté j'espérais que Jane sorte de sa salle de bain pour qu'il puisse m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais d'un autre côté, me retrouver en face de lui après cette nuit me donnait véritablement la trouille. Comment devrais-je réagir ? Comme si c'était normal ? Non, bien sûr que non, car cette situation n'avait rien de normal.

J'entendis l'eau s'arrêter, je n'en avais plus pour longtemps avant d'être confrontée à lui. Je soupirai, j'avais très peur. Et Marcus dans tout ça ? Qu'allait-il penser ? Je pris le temps de rassembler mes idées pour tenter de me souvenir un maximum de la veille. Je me souviens être resté très tard aux bureaux pour notre enquête en cours, puis après être partie pour le rencard que Marcus donné dans un petit bar près du FBI. J'avais refusé le bon resto, exténuée par ma journée de travail. J'étais donc partie pour le bar, et puis après plus rien, le vide complet, le trou noir. Mais comment avais-je pu passer de Marcus à Jane ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Jane sortis de la salle de bain habillé d'un simple t-shirt, un peu semblable au mien, ainsi que d'un short de training. Il avait les cheveux mouillés qui intensifiait les courbes de ses boucles, celles que j'aimais tellement. Il les essuyait avec une serviette, tout en souriant au moment où il vit que j'étais réveillée. Je tentais d'agir normalement, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Je fixai son visage et ses cheveux humides qui me faisaient craquer, mais je tentais de résister à toutes les pulsions qui traversaient mon corps.

« Ah, Lisbon. Vous êtes réveillée. Bien dormit ? » Me demanda-t-il naturellement.

« Euh, oui » Répondis-je un peu confuse. « M-merci. »

Il me sourit un peu plus puis partit en direction de sa petite cuisine. Il alluma le gaz et sortit des œufs de son armoire, ainsi que d'autres ingrédients dont je ne fis pas vraiment attention.

« Ça vous va des œufs ? Ou vous préférez peut-être autre chose ? »

« Oh, euh… Non, ça me va, merci. »

Encore ce sourire. Il tourna son visage vers moi pour acquiescer ma réponse, me souriant encore et encore. Ce sourire d'ange qui illuminait son visage chaque fois qu'il le faisait. S'il savait ce qu'il provoquait chez moi dès qu'il agissait de la sorte….

Je passai à nouveau une main sur mon visage d'incompréhension. Sa façon d'agir de manière tout à fait normale après cette nuit me perturbait énormément. Il me souriait comme si rien n'était arrivé, me parlait de la même manière. Il fallait qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Je le vis verser un liquide jaune orangé dans sa poêle, puis le mélanger répétitivement. Je le regardai faire, sans parler. Le seul bruit présent était les œufs qui crépitait sur la poêle, ainsi qu'un léger sifflement qui s'échappait de la bouche du consultant.

Quand il termina, il déposa le plat chaud dans une assiette avant de se retourner pour me dire silencieusement qu'ils étaient cuis. Je profitai de l'instant pour prendre une grande inspiration, avant de lui parler sérieusement de ce qui me tracassait.

« Jane… Je… Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'en parlerai à personne » me coupa-t-il en croyant me rassurer, tout en s'asseyant sur le coin du lit. « Je sais qu'en parler ne vous rendrait pas service, bien au contraire. »

« Merci… Mais… ce n'est pas le problème. »

Il se recula légèrement d'incompréhension.

« Jane… Je… Je crois que c'était une erreur, ce qu'il s'est passé ne devrait plus se reproduire. On a… Ça ne devait pas arriver, et ça ne devrait surtout plus arriver. »

« Lisbon, ne vous faites pas de soucis, il n'y a rien de grave. »

« Si, justement » je soupirai en enfouissant mon visage entre mes mains. « Jane… Oubliez toute cette histoire, ce n'était qu'un malentendu et rien d'autre… »

Je souffrais tout en parlant, parce que je parlais de chose que je ne ressentais pas. J'étais amoureuse de lui, et j'allais surement regretter toute ma vie de ne pas pouvoir me souvenir de cette nuit.

« Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait. Je vous dis que ça va. C'est arrivé, désormais vous allez mieux et c'est tout ce qui compte. Si c'est le fait que les autres puisse être au courant qui vous fais peur, ne paniquer pas, ça restera entre nous. »

« Mais comment voulez-vous que j'agisse normalement avec vous après ça ? Et… Et Marcus ? S'il vous plait Jane, je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, oubliez cette nuit. »

« Marcus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir dans toute cette histoire ? » Il marqua un temps « Lisbon mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Et bien de cette nuit, de… De… De nous et… Enfin… »

Il resta stoïque, attendant plus d'explications de ma part. Mais voyant que je n'osais plus dire un mot, il réfléchit un instant avant de me demander :

« Lisbon, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que l'on aurait pu coucher ensemble ? »

Et bien là, au moins, il avait été clair. En temps normal j'adorais la franchise de Jane, mais ici je ressentis un frisson dans tout mon corps. Alors, on n'aurait pas… ?

« Lisbon » continua-t-il. « De quoi vous vous souvenez de cette soirée ? »

J'hésitai un moment, je ne voulais pas lui réponde. Mais je sentais son regard s'intensifier sur moi, il voulait une réponse.

« De… De rien… Juste avoir été dans un bar pour retrouver Marcus, et puis c'est le noir complet jusqu'à ce matin. »

Il baissa la tête la souriant alors que je me sentis soudain honteuse. Au moins j'étais rassurée, il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Mais bon cette histoire ne me plaisait pas plus que ça…

Et alors Jane me raconta ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé…

_DEBUT DU FLASHBACK_

_Lisbon quitta le FBI en se précipitant pour arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Marcus était peut-être déjà en train de l'attendre à l'heure qu'il était, mais elle voulait absolument avancer dans l'enquête en cours qui trainait depuis de nombreux jours déjà. _

_Essoufflée, elle arriva au bar après une petite dizaine de minutes à courir. Le bar se trouvait à proximité des bureaux, et puis elle savait que Marcus insisterait pour la raccompagner chez elle comme à chaque fois, alors prendre sa voiture de servirait à rien. _

_Elle entra dans le bâtiment et sentit la chaleur s'abattre sur elle à la seconde où elle franchit la porte. Déjà qu'elle avait chaud d'avoir couru, ça ne l'aidait pas. Elle observa la pièce des yeux et se rendit compte que son copain n'était pas encore présent. Elle s'installa alors au bar, décidant de l'attendre. _

_Le barman l'aborda à de nombreuses reprises pour lui demander si elle voulait prendre quelque chose à boire, mais chaque fois elle refusait, répondant qu'elle attendait quelqu'un. Les minutes semblaient longues, et il n'arrivait toujours pas. Elle envoya une vingtaine de message, mais il ne répondait pas. _

_Ça faisait désormais plus d'une heure et demi qu'elle attendait, et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Elle lui envoyait des messages, lui téléphonait, mais tombait chaque fois sur sa messagerie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit son premier verre, que le barman lui offrit. Alors elle n'avait pas refusé, forcément._

_Un deuxième verre suivit de près, et les trois d'après s'enchainèrent très facilement. Elle n'était pas saoule, elle était encore tout à fait capable de tenir une réelle conversation, mais de façon très joyeuse. C'est alors qu'elle reçut un appel de Marcus, et elle décrocha après la première sonnerie. _

_« Oui Marcus ? »_

_« Oui, salut Teresa. Ecoutes, je suis désolé mais j'ai eu une dure journée et je suis rentré à la maison. Je voulais te prévenir mais je me suis endormi et je viens à peine de me réveiller, j'espère que tu comprendras… »_

_« Oh, euh ouais, bien sûr… »_

_« Tu me rassures, du coup… On se voit demain ? »_

_« Ouais… »_

_« Bisous. »_

_Elle raccrocha sans prendre le temps de lui répondre. Oui, il lui avait posé un lapin. Le barman s'approcha d'elle, un peu inquiet. _

_« Comment ça s'est passé ? »_

_Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre, et à cet instant se rendit compte à quel point cet homme était beau. Un beau corps remplit de muscles que l'on pouvait voir à travers sa chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée au-dessus. Les cheveux bruns bouclés qui partaient dans tous les sens, une petite barbe de quelques jours, de beaux yeux verts et un sourire charmeur._

_« Disons juste… Que vous devriez me donner un autre verre. »_

_Il lui sourit tristement de compréhension puis ordonna. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de boire, mais ici, elle s'en fichait complètement. Les verres s'enchainaient plus vite que les minutes. Elle buvait énormément, se rendant compte à chaque verre de plus du nombre de problème qu'elle avait. _

_Il était tard, très tard. Il n'y avait plus que trois clients dans le bar, dont Lisbon. Cette fois-ci, elle était complètement saoule. Le barman lui disait sans arrêt de faire attention, mais chaque fois elle disait oui de la tête, tout en buvant son verre d'une seule traite et d'en recommander un autre._

_« Dites… Vous savez que vous êtes beau ? » Dit-elle au barman la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, d'une voix sensuelle, complètement saoule._

_« Vous deviez rentrer chez vous, votre petit ami doit surement s'inquiéter. »_

_« Mon petit ami ? Il m'a laissé en plan ici toute seule… Et puis vous ne connaissez même pas un petit bout d'une miette d'un chouia de mon histoire… » Dit-elle en exagérant le geste de sa main._

_« Vous êtes ivre, mademoiselle… »_

_« Ah bon ? »_

_Elle mit une main devant sa bouche puis souffla, pour sentir son halène._

_« Booh… Pas grand-chose… »_

_« Voulez-vous que j'appelle un taxi ? »_

_« NON ! J-je veux juste passer du temps ici avec quelques verres. Ou peut-être toute la nuit, ou peut-être avec quelques bouteilles, ça peut être pas mal… »_

_Elle tenta de se lever mais faillit tomber à la renverse, ne sachant plus tenir debout en équilibre. Elle se rattrapa en se tenant à une chaise, puis observa le bar._

_« Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il était joli cet endroit… »_

_« Mademoiselle, je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? »_

_« Me ramener juste pour me ramener ou bien pour un peu plus que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en toute franchise en se retournant vers son interlocuteur, tout en parlant d'une voix rauque. _

_« Pour simplement vous ramener chez vous, vous êtes dans un mauvais état, vous ne savez plus tenir debout. »_

_Elle tenta de se relever mais ses talons la firent trébucher et elle tomba de quelques centimètres avant de se retenir au bar. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et le barman, tous les autres clients étaient repartis. _

_« Donnez-moi votre adresse… » Supplia l'homme._

_« Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir ! » dit-elle en tentant de se remettre droite avec difficulté._

_« Donnez-moi votre portable alors… »_

_« Pour y mettre votre numéro ? Avec plaisir… » Répondit-elle avec un beau sourire charmeur. _

_Elle ne lui donna pas, mais il le prit lui-même. Il ouvrit ses contacts et appela un des seuls numéros qui se trouvaient dans ses favoris. Il ne connaissait pas sa vie et ses connaissances, mais il se doutait que les personnes dans ses favoris devaient être des gens d'importants, et qu'en cas de problèmes, c'est à elles qu'il fallait s'adresser. « Jane ». c'était le nom du contact qu'il avait appelé. Il n'y avait que deux contacts dans ces favoris. Un se prénommant « Marcus » et l'autre « Jane ». Il avait entendu la jeune femme parlé à son petit ami tout à l'heure et avait entendu le nom « Marcus », donc il décida d'appeler la deuxième, Jane, étant surement une de ses meilleures amies._

_La sonnerie retentit de nombreuses fois, le barman croyait d'ailleurs que personne n'allait répondre. Mais au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, la personne au bout du fil décrocha._

_« Mmh… Lisbon ? Vous ne connaissez donc pas le mot « dormir » ? »_

_« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger… » Dit-il confus d'entendre la voix d'un homme au téléphone. Cette Jane était donc un garçon ? « A qui est-ce que je m'adresse ? »_

_« Vous êtes qui, vous ? »_

_Le barman sentit l'homme de l'autre côté du fil soudain plus sérieux et réveillé, mais surtout plus agressif. Il n'aimait surement pas l'idée qu'une personne, autre que son amie, l'appelle au beau milieu de la nuit avec son portable._

_« Je… Je suis barman… Dans un bar dans la périphérie d'Austin. Je… La dame à qui appartient ce téléphone se trouve ici et est complètement ivre. Je voulais trouver quelqu'un qui puisse la ramenée chez elle. Elle refuse mon offre, et refuse tout simplement de quitter mon bar. »_

_« Dans un bar à une heure pareil ? » Demanda Jane aussi surprit qu'inquiet. « De quel bar s'agit-il ? J'arrive tout de suite. »_

_Le barman lui donna le nom de son bar, ainsi que l'adresse, puis raccrocha. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, alors qu'il tentait de résonner la brune en vain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit un homme blond entrer dans la pièce. Il était trempé, et la pluie importante de dehors devait surement y être pour quelque chose. Il prit quelques secondes pour observer les lieux, puis se précipita vers sa collègue quand il la vit._

_« Lisbon ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »_

_« Jaaaaane ! Qu'elle surprise ! Je vous ai invitée ? Je ne m'en rappelle même plus ! »_

_« Vous êtes l'homme que j'ai eu au téléphone ? » demanda-t-il au barman._

_« Oui. »_

_« Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? »_

_Le propriétaire des lieux expliqua toute l'histoire depuis l'arrivée de Lisbon dans ce bar jusqu'à maintenant. Prenant le temps de préciser chaque détail, pendant que Lisbon tentait désespérément de s'approcher de son consultant sans tomber._

_« Venez Lisbon, je vous raccompagne chez vous. »_

_« Ooooh mais pourquoiiiiii ? Vous savez, il est gentil le barman, il vous plairait surement…Et puis comme on s'amuse ici ! »_

_« Je n'en doute pas, aller, on y va » répondit Jane sans prendre le temps d'écouter réellement ce que sa collègue venait de dire. _

_Voyant l'immobilité de son amie face à ses remarques, Jane décida de prendre les choses en main et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, puis l'entoura de ses deux bras pour pouvoir la tenir correctement. Il remercia le barman puis se dirigea vers la sortie, Lisbon toujours dans ses bras._

_« Vous savez Jane ? Vous au moins vous ne me laisser pas tomber. A part quand vous êtes partis deux ans je ne sais où après la mort de Red John, mais bon ça c'est tout une autre affaire. »_

_Il ne répondit pas et continua sa route, préférant se concentrer sur sa santé que sur ses paroles, même s'il eut un frisson en entendant le « vous au moins ». Il ne savait pas ce que Lisbon avait pu ressentir quand Pike avait annulé leur rendez-vous, mais ça devait être dur pour qu'elle retombe dans l'alcool comme autrefois. _

_« Vous aussi, vous êtes beau… Enfin, je dis « aussi » car j'ai dit la même chose au barman tout à l'heure… Au fait, je crois que c'est les boucles qui font ça, j'adore les boucles, vous le saviez ? Et particulièrement les vôtres. Surtout quand elles sont humides comme pour le moment. Ouais… Je crois que c'est l'une des choses que je préfère chez vous… Vos boucles… » _

_Jane tourna son regard vers celui de son amie et eu un frisson devant le visage qu'elle lui faisait. Elle était tellement belle. Et puis, elle le regardait avec une telle intensité… Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et il pouvait ressentir à quel point il était important pour elle. Il n'aimait pas se venter, mais la reconnaissance et l'amour qu'elle arrivait à partager dans un seul regard était impressionnant. Bien sûr, ce n'était surement que l'effet de l'alcool, ce n'est pas comme si elle éprouvait des sentiments à son égard…_

_En sortant, il pleuvait toujours autant. Ils se précipitèrent vers le parking du FBI, là où son Airstream était garée, Lisbon toujours dans ses bras, la pluie leur tombant dessus à une vitesse folle. Il ne passa que peu de temps entre le moment où ils quittèrent le bar et le moment où ils gagnèrent le véhicule, dix petites minutes mais c'était assez que pour qu'ils soient trempé jusqu'aux os. _

_En entrant dans l'Airstream, Jane partit chercher des serviettes et en donna deux à Lisbon, qui se tenait contre la table pour ne pas tomber. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver toute seule, il déposa les siennes, prit une serviette qu'il lui avait donné quelques secondes plus tôt, puis commença à frotter son dos avec. Il s'occupa ensuite de ses bras, pour en venir ensuite vers son ventre et en dessous de son cou. Il essuya ensuite ses cheveux, alors qu'elle se laissait faire, appuyée sur la table, fixant le visage de son ami qui était concentré dans la tâche qu'il s'était donné._

_« Jane ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ? »_

_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Il termina d'essuyer les cheveux de son amie puis la regarda, tamponnant délicatement son visage avec le morceau du tissu._

_« Pour vous aider, Lisbon, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fais. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? »_

_De nouveau il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux. _

_« Je serai toujours là pour vous Lisbon, sachez-le. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. »_

_Elle lui sourit et il s'écarta lentement pour déposer la serviette sur le côté. Elle tenta de se rapprocher à nouveau de lui mais perdit l'équilibre. Elle serait tombée si Jane ne l'avait pas rattrapée à nouveau. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un bon moment, ne faisant plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Lisbon approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de celles du consultant, sans le lâcher du regard. Quand elle réussit à toucher les lèvres douces de Jane, elle tenta de les emprisonner entre les siennes mais elle n'eut pas le temps que Jane se recula lentement, pour ne pas la brusquer, avant de baisser la tête. _

_Ils n'avaient pas échangé de vrai baiser, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient effleurées qu'une demi seconde. _

_Lisbon resta un instant dans ses pensées, sans comprendre pourquoi il l'avait repoussé, mais pour lui tout était clair. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser alors qu'elle n'était pas totalement consciente. S'il avait succombé à ses envies et qu'il avait prolongé le baiser, nul ne sait où tout ça aurait pu les conduire. Et il savait que tous deux auraient regretté leurs actes le lendemain. Lisbon ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, et il ne voulait l'embrasser que si elle le voulait réellement, pas comme aujourd'hui._

_« Vous devriez vous coucher, Lisbon. »_

_Il l'aida à se déshabiller pour ne pas rester emmitouflée dans ses vêtements encore humides, prenant soin de ne faire aucun geste possiblement déplacé à son amie. Une fois en sous-vêtements, elle se sentit complexée et assez gênée. Il lui prit un t-shirt à lui qu'il lui donna, pour qu'elle puisse garder un minimum de dignité face à lui._

_Ils se couchèrent ensuite sur la banquette de Jane qui lui servait de lit, dans le silence le plus profond. Alors qu'il tentait de s'endormir, Jane sentit la tête encore humide de son amie se blottir contre son torse. Instinctivement, il passa son bras autour d'elle pour la tenir contre lui, puis ils s'endormir, un sourire collé à leurs lèvres._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Je commençai doucement à me souvenir de tous les évènements de la veille. Je me sentis soudainement bête, et Jane le remarqua. Il posa sa main sur la mienne pour me rassurer, mais ça ne provoqua chez moi la rougeur de mes joues. Je lui souris timidement pour le rassurer, mais nous savions tous les deux que je me sentais toujours honteuse pour le comportement que j'avais eu la veille.

Je fermai les yeux en tentant de réfléchir à toutes ces informations qui volaient dans tous les sens dans ma tête et qui se chamboulaient. Jane me caressa la main pour avoir mon attention, que je lui donnai.

« Tout ce qu'il s'est passé restera entre nous. Je vous l'ai dit hier mais… Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment si… Si vous vous en souvenez… Mais… Je serai toujours là pour vous Lisbon. Si un évènement de la sorte se reproduisait à nouveau, sachez que vous pouvez m'appeler et que je viendrai, toujours ».

Je lui souris sincèrement. « Je m'en souviens… Et merci… ».

Sans savoir pourquoi, et sans chercher à le savoir, je me blottis dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, je le savais déjà et il n'a fait que le confirmer. Je pouvais compter sur lui à n'importe quel moment, il me l'avait dit. S'il savait à quel point il était important pour moi, et s'il savait à quel point je l'aimais…


End file.
